


L'histoire romantique d'une chenille à cornes rouges

by Minie1995



Category: SKET Dance
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minie1995/pseuds/Minie1995
Summary: Bossun, pendant le voyage scolaire à la stations de ski, commence à s'interroger sur ses véritables sentiments envers Himeko. S'ensuit une véritable aventure dont le quotidien change petit à petit. Après tout, on ne peut pas rester dense toute une vie, hein?
Relationships: Fujisaki "Bossun" Yuusuke/Onizuka "Himeko" Hime





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Voici ma première fanfiction. Sket-Dance m'a beaucoup aidé à rire dans un moment où j'en avais besoin et je voulais partager la passion que ce manga a fait vibrer en moi. Je suis très insatisfaite de sa fin vague entre Bossun et Himeko, pour lesquels j'avais une romance très… BEN ROMANTIQUE QUOI, en tête… Alors, avec beaucoup de courage, voici quelques remaniements d'épisodes et d'histoire de mon crus pour faire comprendre à cette tête dense les sentiments que je lui devine à Himeko (ou que j'imagine XD). En espérant que je ne suis pas trop seul à apprécier ce magnifique couple. Ha! J'oubliais, ce sera une brûlure très lente ! Bonne lecture!
> 
> PS : Je vais noter T pour le langage, je verrai plus tard si j'augmente la note héhé.  
> (≖ ͜ʖ≖)

Chapitre 1: Voyage scolaire

(Cette fanfiction commence lorsque Himeko parle de la déclaration de Saaya à Bossun, pendant le voyage scolaire à la station de ski)

J'entendis la respiration de la personne à côté de moi devenir de plus en plus régulière et profonde. Coucher sur le dos, les jambes à moitié abriées par la couverture que moi et Himeko s'étions disputée, je me trouvai à réfléchir plus qu'à m'endormir. Ce que Himeko venait de me dire se rejouait dans mon esprit. « Je lui ai répondu que tu ne ressentais rien de particulier envers moi, comme tu lui aurais sûrement répondu. Ai-je bien répondu? ». Oui, lui avais-je dit, j'aurais répondu la même chose.

Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais jamais réfléchi à ce que représentait Himeko pour moi. Quelque chose me disait que je n'étais pas tout à fait honnête dans ma réponse. Il y avait une couche plus profonde que je n'osais enlever par peur de l'effleurer. Jusqu'à maintenant, cela ne m'avait jamais embêté, l'ambiguïté de ma relation avec la jeune femme qui s'était endormie à côté de moi.

Une amie? Non, plus. Une meilleure amie? Comme Switch? C'était pourtant la place que la jeune femme devrait avoir dans mon cœur. Alors pourquoi quelque chose semblait clocher?

Je me savais un peu arriéré par rapport à mon âge sur certaines préoccupations qui semblaient pourtant vitales aux garçons de mon âge. Ils ne parlaient que de filles et de… de… d'amour. Il est vraiunes femmes ne m'a attirées, en tout cas, pas comme les garçons qui venaient me voir au Sket Dance pour demander notre aide moi le décrivait. Je connais les symptômes typiques de l'amour chez les autres, mais moi, amoureux, je ressentirais quoi? Je repensai à Saaya. Himeko m'a dit qu'elle lui avait demandé, dans mon corps, ce que je ressentais pour elle. Saaya est une belle fille, elle a un beau… corps. Je ne suis tout de même pas aveugle! Mais je… je ne ressent aucuns frissons, aucun attachement autre que de l'amitié. Bien sûr, je suis flatté qu'une fille puisse avoir un intérêt pour moi, mais outre la gêne, je… je ne ressens rien d'amoureux. Alors pourquoi ce que je ressens pour Himeko n'est pas aussi clair?

Le sommeil fini par ramper dans mon esprit. La douce respiration de mon compagnon de futon sembla apaiser l'agitation de mon esprit et l'amena vers un sommeil tant attendu après avoir passé la nuit dernière si inconfortablement ligoté…

Je me suis réveillé avec l'impression d'avoir dormi jusqu'à satiété. Je senti Himeko bouger et la douce couverture chaude glisser un peu. Un moment, je sentis son dos me frôler, une trace étrangement chaude sur ma peau. Je me suis mis en position assise, arrivant étrangement synchroniser avec mon amie, qui s'était aussi assise. Nous sommes lancer un regard morne, tous les deux encore un peu groggy de sommeil. Elle, enfin moi, enfin peu importe… Semblait tout échevelée, à moins que ce soit ma coiffure habituelle, c'est étrange de se voir d'un point de vue extérieur. Peut-être que je devrais me couper les cheveux…

\- As-tu bien dormi? Moi demanda-t-elle.

\- Comme une bûche…

Vraiment, il est rare que je pionce aussi bien… je devais être fatigué…

\- Et toi? Demandais-je

\- Vraiment bien aussi, moi qui pensais que dormir avec toi serait pénible au point de ne pas m'endormir.

\- Oi! Ça veut dire quoi!? M'insurgeais-je.

\- HAAAAA! Cria soudain Himeko, m'ignorant. L'appel matinal, nous devons nous y présenter avant que quelqu'un ne se doute de choisi!

\- Haaaaaa! Tu comme raison!

Nous sommes levés d'un coup et avons enjambé le presque cadavre de Chuuma-sensei. Un éclair étrange me traversa soudain le ventre et je me figeai. Voyant que je ne la suivais plus, Himeko s'est arrêté un peu devant moi.

\- Quoi de neuf Bossun? Un air interrogateur sur le visage.

Je senti mon visage grimacer d'embarras, caractérisé «affectueusement» de visage stupide par mes amis.

\- Je crois que j'ai envie de pisser. Murmurais-je, reconnaissant finalement le tiraillement de mes entrailles par une envie d'uriner.

Des larmes apparaissaient déjà dans les yeux d'Himeko…

\- Bossun…. Pleurnicha-t-elle vaincu. Je crois que moi aussi, il y a comme une bosse dans mon pantalon et….

\- LA FERME! OUBLIE ÇA! SUR VA PISSER! Je la ramassai par la main et la tira plus que ne la conduisit vers les toilettes de la chambre de Chuuma-sensei, où nous avions laissé, la veille, notre attirail spécial pipi…

Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de lui donner un cours sur l'anatomie masculine et les érections matinale. Juste d'y penser, moi aussi, je commençai à pleurer.

C'est un peu déprimer que nous retrouvions Switch pour le déjeuner.

\- **Alors, les préparatif matinale…? Pfuuuu** _ **.**_ Rigola-t-il, se marrant de notre tronche surement apparaissant déjà épuisé de si bonne heure.

\- Switch! Gronda Himeko, serrant un point menaçant.

\- Pfuuu, mon cul! Lui répondis-je

Switch était assez intelligent pour ne pas trop en rajouter, nous savions tous les deux qu'une Himeko en mode tigresse était dangereux…

Moi, j'avais la dalle avec toute cette aventure matinale, alors mon moral remonta en flèche en voyant les aliments sur la table devant moi. Je m'assis avec fougue, trop selon Himeko, qui me gronda d'être hors de caractère, mais je lui répondis plutôt en grondant, le visage enfouit dans un bol de riz fabuleusement délicieux. Du coin de l'œil, je la vis picorer minutieusement dans les bols devant nous.

\- Chomant tu vleu qule je reschte en vish shi lu mlange commle unu shourish heinnnn ?! (Comment veux-tu que je reste en vie si tu manges comme une souris hein?!) Ma bouche pleine bafouilla, outrée. Vraiment, elle allait me faire mourir de faim a mon retour dans mon corps si elle mangea si peu!

\- Hein! Je ne suis pas obligé d'avoir l'air d'un débile qui revient d'un régime échoué! Ça s'appelle le civisme, t'sais, ce que TU n'as pas!

\- **Comment as-tu pu comprendre un traitre mot…** (￢‿￢)

\- OI! Je fais seulement honneur à la nourriture moi! C'est quoi ton problème, t'es constipé?

\- **La légendaire délicatesse de Bossun…** ＼ (≧ ▽ ≦) ／

Le visage d'Himeko devint rouge, je ne pouvais dire dans quelles proportions la colère et le gêne se disputaient mes traits.

\- Tu m'énerve macaque, t'es un crétin de singe, banane! Je mange comme je veux et si tu n'étais pas dans mon… mon…. Tu sais quoi! Je te tuerai!

\- Mâ, mâ, t'as pas comme être gêné d'être constipé, tout le monde doit traiter délicatement son colon! Tiens, prends quelques algues dans ton assiette, c'est fabuleux lorsque le tube est bouché, tu sais lorsque ton cul…

Je tournai sur mon coussin sous sa baffe. Vraiment, cette fille était d'un susceptible….

\- LA LA LA FERME! Crétin, baka, idiot! C'est quoi ton problème de ne me parler que de merde pendant que je bouffe! S'insurgea la jeune femme.

\- **Ouais Bossun, comment ose-tu parler de merde, de caca, de diarrhée…**

\- INTERRUPTEUR LA FERME AUSSI!

\- Oi Himeko, je n'ai mangé que deux bols de riz, pourquoi je n'ai plus faim! M'inquiétais-je. Es-tu vraiment si constipée!? Je demandai avec plus de sollicitude, vraiment, était-ce normal?

\- Et toi, cela fait six bols que je mange, pourquoi ai-je encore faim, t'es un trou sans fond ou quoi!

\- **Comme on peut s'attendre à un futur gros mangeur!** \ (^ ヮ ^) / Me félicita Switch, en tapant dans ma paume.

La fierté me fit rougir.

\- Oi! n'essaie pas d'avoir l'air mignon, tu me donne un visage horrible.

\- Comment ose-tu, je… je ne suis même pas flatter! Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais de compliments, ce n'est pas comme si je doutais de ma place de leader chaque jour tu sais…!

\- Bossun! Cria Himeko, soudain compatissante.

J'essuya les larmes de mes yeux.

\- Je veux faire une course de traineau aujourd'hui, j'ai skié comme un pro hier mais il est temps pour le maître de la piste de prendre du repos ka, ka, ka!

\- Tu parles! Je n'ai fait qu'essayer d'avancer avec ton corps d'insecte!

\- D'insecte! Pleurais-je, m'imaginant comme une chenille insignifiante grignotant une feuille.

Je décidai que les tamagoyaki semblaient trop bons pour être négligés. C'est donc distraitement que j'entendis Switch parler à Himeko.

\- Alors, j'ai vu que Saaya t'avais abordé hier, que t'as-t-elle demandé?

Du coin de l'œil, je vis la jeune femme qui semble presque se recroqueviller. Himeko, gênée?

\- Ho, des… des questions relationnelles.

\- **Relationnelles?**

\- Ouais… Ce que Bossun pensait d'elle, ce qu'il pensait de moi, car nous sommes souvent ensembles ces derniers jours. Ce genre de choses. Mais… Mais j'ai répondu comme Bossun l'aurait fait. Je lui ai dit que je n'étais pour lui qu'un pigeon qui le tourmentait jour après jours. Pas vrai Bossun!

Elle m'envoya un coup de poing énergique sur l'épaule et me sourit. Une impression désagréable rampa en moi et sans trop savoir comment, je sentis que le sourire qu'elle m'envoya était faux. Qu'elle sembla presque blessée. Elle ne m'avait pas dit cela hier, pas dans ces mots.

-Humm.

Un simple pigeon… Pourquoi cela me dérangeait-il comme cela?


	2. L'invention de Switch

**Chapitre 2 : L'invention de Switch**

C'était un après-midi calme au club, j'étais affalé à ma place habituelle. Switch jouait à ses otome games et Himeko… Himeko balayait d'un air calme la salle du Sket dance. Comment une fille qui pouvait être si violente peut avoir un visage si calme me dépassait. Elle fredonnait une chanson lambda et son air serein me donna un pincement au cœur, après tout, Himeko pouvait vraiment ressembler à une… une femme. Ce côté féminin d'elle, je ne m'y habituais pas encore. C'était comme si je voyais qu'une partie d'un iceberg avec cette fille. Comme si elle cachait encore des secrets qui la rendrait encore plus féminine. Ça m'agaçait, peut-être m'inquiétait à la limite. Je voulais savoir, d'une façon plus forte que cela semblait être la norme entre amis. Mais Himeko est ma meilleure amie, alors cela était peut-être normal… Elle avait plus d'importance que les autres de mes amis, comme Switch et mon… mon frère avait plus de place dans mon cœur que les autres mecs.

\- Oi Himeko! C'est quoi cet air satisfait sur ta tronche. Tu aime faire le ménage à ce point? C'est effrayant…

Je la vis sursauter, la sortant ainsi de sa bulle. Un éclair de douleur sembla éclairer son visage, ce qui me pince un peu le cœur, j'avoue avoir été un peu rude. Mais depuis le voyage scolaire, je me sentais plus maladroit avec elle, comme si emprunter nos vieux chemins conversationnels étaient rendu trop étroits et que je m'acharnais tout de même à les utiliser. Comme un gars du secondaire qui retrouve un vieux t-shirt datant du primaire et qu'incapable de faire son deuil, il s'acharne à vouloir enfiler le tissu devenu trop petit.

\- Espèce d'effronté! Faire du ménage me relaxe! T'as un problème avec ça !?

Elle s'approcha furieusement de moi, armé d'un balai avec la claire intention de vouloir l'utiliser autrement que pour épousseter.

Son aura menaçante me fit frissonner, voila la femme violente que je connaissais et savait personnellement que cela pouvait être douloureux, avec beaucoup d'exemple qui me venaient en tête…

\- Ha… Hum, je veux dire Himeko-sama, pourquoi parais-tu si de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, tu as déniché un trésor _poussiéreux_?

Comme attendu de Himeko, mon jeu de mot la fit tressaillir et je savais qu'elle se retenait de rire en se forçant à grimacer pour garder bonne figure.

_\- Bet...betsuni_ (rien de spécial) Balbutia la jeune femme, croisant maladroitement les bras. J'aime faire le ménage ici, c'est relaxant et je ne suis pas seule, c'est tout. Je suis bien ici… _dakara (donc, c'est pourquoi)_ , ne dit pas que c'est dégoutant, c'est vexant…

\- Hum. _Gomen._

\- Mais j'avoue que quelque chose me distrait aujourd'hui. Avoua timidement la jeune fille.

Elle regarda évasivement le mur près d'elle, semblant se perdre dans ses pensées. Ma curiosité était définitivement piquée.

\- Ha oui! _Nani, nani,_ de quoi s'agit-il? Demandais-je avec empressement.

Mon interlocutrice rougit légèrement, évitant maintenant clairement tout regards.

\- Je ne peu pas en parler tout de suite et puis, c'est… beaucoup trop gênant!

Maintenant, elle cachait son visage avec ses mains. C'était presque mignon.

\- Oy Himeko, tu sais que ce n'est pas juste, de commencer quelque chose et de ne pas le terminer comme ça. C'est comme, tu vois, un super héros qui se dit vraiment fort mais qui ne veux pas avouer son super pouvoir et qui dit genre « c'est trop secret, mais je suis vraiment trop fort et mon pouvoir est vraiment trop cool! » Je pris la pose de se supposer héros pour appuyer mon imitation.

\- C'est qui ce héros trop timide? Il est chiant! Je ne suis pas comme ça!

\- Alors crache le morceau!

\- Nan!

_\- Nande (Pourquoi) ?_!

\- C'est personnel! Et puis tu ne comprendrais pas!

\- Mais je suis le personnage principal, ça fait trop cool que t'ai un super pouvoir et pas moi!

\- QUI PARLE DE SUPER POUVOIR DU CON! Hurla-t-elle. Laisse tomber, j'te le dirai pas. Trancha finalement Himeko, se détournant pour mettre fin à notre conversation. Je vais nourrir Hōsuke, Saaya ne semble pas venir aujourd'hui et il doit avoir faim. _Ne_ Hōsuke?

En m'ignorant des plus royalement, elle sortie un paquet de saucisse de notre mini réfrigérateur et les donna au hibou, qui hulula faiblement. Voyant que celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir manger, je m'approchai.

\- Aller Hōsuke, l'encouragea Himeko, tu aimes cela d'habitude.

\- Peut-être qu'il préfère lorsque les morceaux sont coupés plus minces? Essayais-je

\- Naaaaa, tant de mal pour un supposé carnivore… Ronchonna la jeune femme, qui s'exécuta tout de même à réduire la saucisse en petits morceaux.

Une fois terminé, Himeko représenta l'assiette de saucisse au volatile, qui quitta son perchoir et voleta vers la table où était posé le plat. Il commença à picorer.

\- Bien tu vois quand tu veux. Roucoula Himeko, satisfaite que l'animal mange enfin.

Pourtant quelque chose semblait clocher, je m'approchai donc plus près de l'oiseau, occuper à toujours picorer dans l'assiette. En voyant de plus près, l'oiseau semblait même plus déplacer sa nourriture que de la manger.

\- Regarde il semble écrire quelque chose avec sa nourriture! M'écriai-je épaté.

Himeko s'approcha de moi pour voir par-dessus mon épaule, intriguée.

\- Ho Bossun! C'est fou! Attend, qu'est-ce qu'il est en train d'écrire?

\- « J'en ai marre de la saucisse »

\- C'est pour te plaindre en plus! S'écria Himeko

\- Et si je te donne des bâtons de Pookies, qu'est-ce que tu écriras avec? Je demandai curieux.

\- C'est vrai, il pourrait passer à la télévision! Rajouta Himeko

L'oiseau se détourna de nous, montrant clairement qu'il allait nous ignorer.

\- Quelle immense fierté dans un si petit corps, mec. Constatais-je impressionné.

\- Rrrrroooooouuuu!

\- Mais s'il en a marre des saucisses, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien lui donner?

Moi et Himeko se regardèrent et je vis à la lumière alarmée dans ses beaux yeux lavande que nous venions d'avoir la même idée.

\- Hors de question que je décongèle des souris mortes! S'écria-t-elle dégoutés.

\- Comme si je pourrais le faire aussi! Pleurai-je, un haut le cœur me souleva déjà l'estomac.

Pendant que nous nous prenions la tête à deux mains. C'est le moment où Switch décida de nous porter enfin attention, délaissant son anime chérie.

\- **C'est le moment où Switch entre en jeux!** °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

\- Ho! Nous écriâmes Himeko et moi, impatients de connaitre la suite, qui se promettait d'être intéressante si Switch s'en mêlait.

\- **Avec ma super invention, nous pourrons connaitre les pensées de notre cher Hōsuke, ainsi nous connaitrons ses gouts et ses désirs secrets. (kakkoii, kira, kira)**

_\- Sasuga_ Switch! Nous répondîmes en cœur. Décidément impressionnés.

\- **Commençons!**

Nous nous installâmes sur les sofas, Himeko était près de moi et Switch devant. Hōsuke se tenait sur la table basse entre nous, une drôle de machine posée près de lui. Un simple écran attaché a une tablette avec quelques boutons, dont un gros bouton rouge, très voyant.

\- **Alors cher Hōsuke-sama, que voudriez-vous manger comme repas? (Puchito)**

_\- Des croquettes, donner par Saaya-san de préférence._

\- Hooo ! Cela semble fonctionner! Nous émerveillâmes Himeko et moi.

_\- Oy matte!_ S'écria Himeko, se levant brusquement. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas content quand c'est moi qui te nourris?

Cette fois, Hōsuke appuya lui-même sur le bouton rouge.

\- _Disons que votre plumage avant est moins gros…_

\- Je rêve ou un oiseau vient de critiquer la taille de ma poitrine! S'étrangla presque la jeune femme, la rage irradiante d'elle comme une aura meurtrière.

\- Rooouuuu rouuuuuuu!

Je voulu calmer Himeko, elle pourrait étriper cet oiseau si elle le voulait vraiment…

\- Du calme Himeko! Ton plumage arrière est gros lui! Lui répondis-je sur un ton qui ce voulait rassurant.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi l'aura meurtrière sembla grossir, c'était un compliment. J'avais entendu quelque gars de ma classe dire qu'Himeko avait de belles formes. Je ne savais pas trop comment interpréter ce genre de commérages masculins, après tout Himeko était mon amie et c'était gênant de la reluquer par derrière pour confirmer quoi que ce soit. Je l'avais pourtant, semblait-il, bien enfoncer dans mon esprit pour que cela ne ressurgisse pas.

Je me pris une baffe qui me fit voire plusieurs petits hiboux. Cette fille était vraiment trop forte pour mon bien.

\- Comment quelqu'un peut autant manquer de délicatesse !? S'insurgea la jeune femme complétement furieuse.

\- **_Mâ, mâ_. Écoutons plutôt ce qu'Hōsuke pourrait dire d'autre.**

\- Je crois que je n'en ai pas trop envie. Marmonna la blonde, boudeuse et s'assoyant le plus loin possible de moi, aussi loin que le permettait le tatami.

\- _Mais j'aime les biscuits que me donne Onee-san en cachette._

\- N'essaye pas de te faire pardonner!

\- Ah! C'est pour cela qu'il ne restait souvent plus de biscuits quand j'en mettais de côté! M'insurgeais-je. Je n'avouerais pas à voix haute que les biscuits d'Himeko étaient vraiment trop bons et qu'il m'arrivait d'en cacher pour ne pas tous les donner aux gens qui venaient pour les requêtes.

\- Mon œil, c'est dans les craques du sofa que je les trouvais. Tu mange si mal qu'au moins, il ne se gaspillait pas si je les donnais à Hōsuke.

\- « Ha, elle a trouvé ma cachette… »

\- _Ha, elle a trouvé ma cachette…_.

Nous nous retournâmes vers la machine, que l'oiseau venait d'activer, incrédules

\- **Quelle cachette parle-t-il?**

\- Tu es vraiment intelligent toi! S'émerveilla Himeko.

_\- Anou,_ en fait, c'est moi qui viens de penser cela… Murmurais-je, sentant mon visage se plisser dans cette grimace automatique lorsque j'étais embarrassé.

- **Hein! Mais ma machine est faite pour les animaux, comment est-ce possible? À moins que le procédé de …. *#!%# * soit similaire.**

\- Stop! Stop! Je n'y comprends tellement rien que mon cerveau vient de censurer ce que tu viens de dire. L'arrêta Himeko avec véhémence.

\- Refaisons un essai! Cette fois réfléchissons à quelques chose que nous aimons manger.

Mes amis semblaient d'accord, car ils hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment. Après quelques secondes de réflexion et sous un regard commun, Switch activa la machine.

\- _Pelocan_

\- C'est clairement Himeko maintenant, il n'y a qu'elle ici qui peut manger ces trucs. M'écriais-je impressionné. Switch, cela peut vraiment lire les pensées des humains aussi!

\- **_Hahahaha mon génie m'effraie presque!_ (~‾▽‾)~**

\- Une autre question! S'enthousiasma Himeko, qui semblait trouver trouver plaisir dans cette insolite activité.

\- Pourquoi pas. Ajoutais-je emporter par l'énergie de mon amie.

\- **J'aimerais choisir le sujet cet fois!**

Nous acquiesçâmes, d'accord.

\- **Si tu étais un animal, lequel serais-tu ?**

Switch nous laissa quelques secondes de réflexion, avant d'appuyer sur le bouton.

_\- Un caca_.

\- Quel genre d'animal as-tu en tête Bossun, parce-que c'est clairement toi qui as pensé ça! S'insurgea Himeko, tapant avec irritation ses paumes sur la table.

\- Je n'arrivais pas à choisir entre un calamar ou un canard, alors j'ai choisi ce qui les réunissait.

\- Quel genre de ressemblance est-ce! De plus, qui voudrait être un calamar ?!

\- Ne sous-estime pas la puissance de huit bras! Lui crais-je outré qu'elle ose rire de mes rêves d'enfants.

\- Passons...Tu aurais choisi quoi Switch? Par curiosité. Demanda Himeko, essayant de ne pas trop réfléchir sur mon cas.

\- **Le monstre du Locness**.

\- _Dakara nan datte n'da! (On s'en contrefout !)_ du monstre du Locness, ce n'est même pas certain que ce soit un animal cette chose. Putain, c'est quoi votre problème ?!

\- Bien, si tu es si bonne, quel animal as-tu choisi hein? Lui demandai-je un peu boudeur.

La jeune femme rougit un peu et commença à tripoter ses doigts.

\- Tu sais, c'est banal comparer à vous… Marmona-t-elle.

\- Crache-le déjà! M'impatientais-je

\- Un chat.

\- Pfffffff.

\- Ne rit pas Bossun! Pleura Himeko.

\- Mais tu en es déjà un. Lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire et sans trop savoir pourquoi la jeune fille vira au rouge vif. Tu vois, tu es une tigresse enragée qui ferai flipper le premier venu. Je leva le pouce pour l'encourager.

\- **La légendaire délicatesse de Bossun…** ＼(≧▽≦)／

Encore une fois, je mangeai une baffe, cette fois derrière la tête par un femme au visage pavot, hésitant entre la rage et la gêne.

\- C'est moi qui choisi la prochaine question! Hurla ensuite la jeune femme. Voyons voir, murmura t'elle en se tapotant la joue. Ha! Quel est ton trait de charactère le plus marquant ? Attendant quelques secondes, elle appuya ensuite sur le fameux bouton rouge.

-Je suis cool

Je suis vraiment cool

Je plus cool que vous tous.

\- Soyez moins imbus de vous-même…! Tempêta la jeune femme.

\- Tu dis ça mais il y a trois réponses d'écrit, c'est que tu l'as pensé aussi!

\- Nan, j'ai pensé à se que ce soit la douceur mon trait de caractère le plus marquant!

\- Oy Switch, il y a clairement quelqu'un qui se voile la face ici présent…

\- **Crum, crum.** Se contenta de répondre Switch, ne voulant clairement pas prendre de partie. **Je me demande donc d'où vient la seconde réponse alors…**

\- Rrrooooooouuuuuu!

\- Se pigeon nous prend de haut! Marmonnais-je. En même temps, je voulais éviter le fait d'avoir avouer que je me trouvais tu sais… un _peu_ cool. Après tout, je suis le leader hein, je suis cool un peu hein!

\- _En même temps, je voulais éviter le fait d'avoir avoué que je me trouvais tu sais… un peu cool. Après tout, je suis le leader hein, je suis cool un **peu** hein!_

\- Haaaaaaaaaaaaa! N'avoue pas ça! Hurlais-je mort de honte.

Himeko et Switch se contentèrent d'essuyer une larme discrètement

\- Essayer au moins de me remonter le moral! Crais-je le visage plein de larmes. Snifff! Mon tour de poser une question! Dis-je en essuyant mes larmes. Si tu pouvais essayer n'importe quel poste de travail pendant un jour tu choisirais lequel ?

\- Hein quel genre de question compliquée est-ce! Ralla Himeko.

\- Contente-toi de répondre! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que mon personnage peut paraitre aussi sérieux!

Himeko sembla vouloir rouspéter, mais en voyant mon visage encore trempé de larmes, elle eu pitié de moi et sembla choisir de réfléchir à ma question.

\- Prêt pas prêt, j'appuis!

\- _Un porte lunette._

\- NANI!

\- **HAHAHA!** Switch leva la main! **Il ne faut pas sous-estimer la pression que dois subir porte lunette-san, il porte tous les espoirs que tu souhaites** **voir**!

_\- Kudaranaikoto! (Tu dis n'importe quoi!)._ Ha les mecs! vous me foutez la haine! Cria Himeko, ébouriffant ses cheveux de frustration. Je vais faire comme si Switch n'avait rien dit et réappuyer sur ce bouton pour que vous puissiez y penser.

_\- Un caca._

\- Bossuuuuun!

Je senti mon visage faire cette grimace d'abruti qui me prenais lorsque j'étais gêné.

\- Bien tu vois, _anone_ , je ne savais pas quoi répondre. La question est trop difficile alors, tu vois, c'est la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensée. C'est venu tout seul, tu vois.

\- La seule chose que je vois, c'est que t'es un crétin complet! Quel genre de travail un caca fait-il? Hein ?!

\- **Ne prends pas à la légère le travail de caca-san, empester à en faire pleurer demande une émotivité extrême!**

\- La ferme Switch! Cria Himeko, qui semblait à bout de force. Son penchant de _tsukomi_ était surexploité par nous deux…

\- **Il semblerait que cela soit mon tour maintenant de poser une question… Alors, de quel genre de personne seriez-vous amoureux?**

ヾ(・ω・)メ(・ω・)ノ

Un malaise sembla s'abattre sur la salle de club. C'étais une question assez pointue… Il faut dire que la nuit du voyage scolaire, je m'étais posé la question sur ce que je ressentirais si j'étais amoureux, mais je ne m'étais pas demander quel genre femme me ferais tomber amoureux. Sacré Switch… Il avait un don pour faire remuer les choses en moi, celles que je laissais scrupuleusement dans un coin de mon esprit… Alors comment réfléchir à ce genre de chose en quelques secondes seulement?

Je senti Himeko remuer inconfortablement près de moi. Je lui jetai un subtil coup d'œil et fût étonné de la trouver rougissante et gênée. Comment une personne pouvait être si complexe me fascinait. Himeko est vraiment une fille pleine de sentiments et les vient à fond. Ce côté d'elle m'impressionnait vraiment. Elle pleurait quand elle était triste et riait de bon cœur aux petites choses. Un mince sourire se glissa sur mes lèvres sans que je puisse le réprimer. Cette fille était vraiment quelque chose et je l'admirai secrètement de cette capacité qui faisait d'elle une personne si vivante à côtoyer.

\- **Fin du délai de réflexion. *Pushito*.**

Merde, j'était tellement focusser sur Himeko que j'ai oublié de réfléchir à la question!

\- _Chenille à cornes rouges._

\- Quel genre de fantasme est-ce ?! Quel crétin à comme genre amoureux une chenille! Et pourquoi doit-elle en plus être particulièrement détaillée ?! C'est comme avoir un genre de nez en tête ou posséder obligatoirement un menton à fossette !? Je me levai de mon siège, ahuri et mon côté _tsucomi_ explosa. Qui est l'idiot qui…

C'est maintenant que je remarquai qu'il manqua quelque chose, une réplique pour soutenir mon solo comique. Plutôt, il manquait quelqu'un… Je me tournai vers Himeko et ma surprise fût totale lorsque je la trouvai le visage caché par ses paumes. Tout le haut de son corps était d'un rouge vif.

_\- Ne_ , c'est une blague hein Himeko… Balbutiais-je, mon élan couper net.

\- **C'est une forme de formicophilie, une attirance sexuelle d'un humain par les fourmis, voire par d'autres insectes.**

\- Je me fou du terme exacte Switch, c'est même encore plus tordu lorsque tu l'explique ainsi! Crais-je. Je me penchai vers la fille près de moi et la secoua par les épaules. Oi Himeko, c'est une blague _na, na!_

De toute façon pourquoi ça me dérangeait autant?

\- Comme si j'était attiré par les insectes! S'insurgea Himeko! Retrouvant finalement la parole.

Se fut à son tour de m'agripper par les épaules et de me secouer. J'en senti mon cerveau s'agiter dans mon crâne…

\- _Ochitsuke! (Du calme!)_ D'accords tu n'as pas de déviance alors arrêter de me secouer comme ça, je vais devenir stupide!

\- Tu l'es déjà _Baka_! Idiot!

\- **Voilà quelque chose d'intéressant…** (つ✧ω✧)つ **Voulez-vous continuer, ce serait à ton tour Himeko.**

\- Non, je passe mon tour! Pleura presque la jeune femme, pas encore remise de ses précédentes émotions.

\- **Bossun?**

Il faut dire que j'étais vraiment, mais vraiment curieux sur ce sujet maintenant et voilà une occasion parfaite pour en savoir davantage sur les drôle de goûts amoureux d'Himeko.

\- D'accord je prend la prochaine question! Quelle qualité devrai avoir votre amoureux idéal?

Je me sentais bizarrement sérieux sur celle-là. Il m'effleura l'esprit que je me devais aussi de répondre. Humm.

\- _Un sens de l'humour._

\- Pourquoi cette machine me sélectionne tout le temps! Se fâcha Himeko, qui attrapa ladite machine avec une colère flagrante.

\- En fait, c'est ce qu'est j'ai pensée aussi. Avouai-je en levant timidement la main.

\- **Ce n'est pas une surprise. Si la fille que tu aimeras n'a pas le sens de l'humour, tu serais vraiment bizarre à ses yeux.**

(￢‿￢ )

\- Oy tu blesse mes sentiments là! Pleurai-je. Comment ose-tu dire de ton leader qu'il n'est qu'un énergumène bizarre avec des gouts bizarres et des passe-temps enfantins!

\- Bossuuuun!

\- Bon, j'en ai marre de ce jeu! Criais-je frustré. Je m'allongeai sur le tatami dans ma position habituelle, le visage vers la fenêtre. Boudant.

J'entendu Himeko rigoler doucement.

\- Je vais préparer du thé Bossun, en veux-tu?

\- Hum.

\- J'ai aussi quelques biscuits que j'ai fais hier. Veux-tu gouter?

\- Hum.

Cette fille savait vraiment me remonter le moral.


	3. Un rendez-vous étrange

**Chapitre 3 : Un rendez-vous étrange**

C'était une autre journée tranquille au club. Switch écoutait en boucle le dernier épisode de « _Nervous_ » qui venait de sortir et Himeko… faisait encore du ménage. Elle nettoyait en ce moment la table basse. Une seconde, cela ne faisait-il pas au moins dix minutes qu'elle frottait ce meuble?

\- Tu sais Himeko, je crois que la table est propre maintenant…

La jeune femme ne sembla pas m'entendre, puisqu'elle continua à frotter énergiquement le pauvre mobilier. Celle-ci frottait si fort qu'il ne m'étonnerait pas qu'un trou soit creusé.

\- Himeko? Tu m'entends? Répétais-je, élevant un peu la voix.

\- Je ne suis absolument pas gênée! Hurla-t-elle. Pour toute réponse.

\- Hein? De quoi tu parles? Je ne dis pas que tu es gêné, je dis que tu vas détruire le mobilier du Sket à force de récurer comme une forcenée…

\- Haaaaa, désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées…! Rigola nerveusement la jeune femme.

\- Ha! Je ne sais pas de quoi tu rêvasse mais essai de ne pas faire de dégâts collatéraux…

\- Ha…Haï.

Himeko délaissa la table et pris son plumeau fétiche pour épousseter son bureau. Je retournai dans mon mode « sieste ». Tout se passa bien pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que j'entende des bruits sourds. : PAF, POUF, BANG. J'entrouvrait un œil, dérangé par ce raffuts et curieux de sa provenance. Quel ne fût pas ma surprise de voir Himeko, la main sur son visage rouge pavot, en train de frapper violemment le plumeau sur son bureau.

\- Oi Himeko! Je viens de dire « pas de dommages collatéraux »! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

\- Hein? Me répondit celle-ci, le plus innocemment du monde. Désolé, je suis retombé dans la lune…

\- C'est quoi ce genre d'absence hyper dangereuses !? Tu ressembles plus à un joueur de hockey dopé qu'une ménagère. C'est quoi ton problème?

\- Rien, rien! S'agitât-elle avec véhémence.

\- Ton visage ressemble à une tomate, tu caches quelque chose. Lui répondis-je, m'assoyant sur le tatami pour mieux l'observer. Es-tu malade ou quelque chose?

Comment son visage pût rougir davantage resta un mystère pour moi.

\- Exactement, crum, crum. Je ne me sens pas bien aujourd'hui! Je pense que je vais prendre congé et rentrer chez moi, si ça ne te dérange pas trop!

\- Bâ, je ne vois pas trop le problème, si tu ne te sens pas bien… En plus, il n'y a pas de demandes.

\- Mer…Merci Bossun!

Elle sembla soulagée et je la vis emballer son sac en vitesse.

 _\- Jana (Bye)_ Bossun, Switch!

\- Hum.

 _- **Jana**_ **Himeko.**

Une fois la porte fermée avec une force herculéenne pour une fille supposément malade, Switch et moi échangeâmes un regard incrédule. Avec un haussement d'épaule commun, nous retournâmes à nos occupations respectives. Comme je venais de le dire à Himeko, c'était vraiment tranquille aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas eu de demande depuis deux jours.

Je me retrouvai à penser à Himeko et souhaita silencieusement que ce ne soit pas trop grave, après tout, elle était le membre sur qui reposait la force brute du club…

Pendant que j'étais plongé dans mes réflexions, la porte du club s'ouvrit doucement.

\- Ho, Himeko? Tu as oublié quelque chose? Demandais-je

\- Hum, je ne suis pas Himeko, desolé. Une voix masculine me répondit à la place.

Je me retournai vers l'entrée de la salle du Sket. Par le mince interstice, je vis que quelqu'un regardait vers nous. Je trouvai un peu bizarre que de ne voir qu'une paire de yeux me fixer.

\- Ho! Entrez, entrez! M'écriais-je en me redressant, heureux que quelqu'un vienne nous voir.

L'invité ouvra finalement la porte, révélant sa silhouette. C'est un jeune homme maigre qui se tenait devant moi. Il avait une apparence simple et soignée. Ce garçon n'était surement pas du genre à faire de vagues.

\- Bonjour et bienvenue au Sket-Dance. Ne reste pas planter là et vient t'assoir, tu pourras nous expliquer plus confortablement ta requête! Lui dis-je, avenant. J'avoue que j'étais très enthousiasme qu'une demande et surtout, fait par quelqu'un d'autre que Yabasawa-san, soit réclamée.

Le jeune homme hocha timidement la tête et s'avança vers le sofa devant moi. Je vis Switch quitter son écran et venir s'assoir à ma droite. L'invité pris place devant nous. Je remarquai qu'il tripotait ses doigts sous l'effet de la gêne. C'était vraiment un garçon timide hein?

\- Je m'appelle Bossun et voici Switch. Nous présentai-je.

\- **Switch _desu_!**

\- Enchanté, je m'appelle Yukimura Satoshi et je suis en deuxième année.

\- **Enchanté Yukimura-kun. Je vois dans mes données que tu as un très bon dossier scolaire et que tu es l'élève modèle de ta classe. Ton groupe sanguin est…**

\- Stop! Stop Switch! Pas de besoin de tous ses détails, laissons Yukimura-kun nous dire ce dont il a besoin de nous demander.

Sérieux, mec, comment pouvait-il savoir autant de chose sur n'importe qui était haut-dessus de moi…

\- Eh bien je viens vous voir car je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai beau retourner la situation sous tous ses angles, je n'arrive pas à trouver le courage pour ce que j'ai en tête… Un ami m'a dit que je pouvais compter sur le Sket-Dance pour m'aider, mais j'avoue que je suis dans une situation très compliquée.

\- Tu es au bon endroit! Le Sket-Dance est là pour tous ceux qui ont besoin d'aide! M'exclamais-je, sentant la fierté monter en moi.

\- **C'est vrai, peut-importe la situation, nous trouverons une solution!** S'enflamma aussi Switch.

Le jeune sembla hésiter quelques secondes puis fermant les poings pour se donner du courage, il enchaina.

\- Comme Switch-kun l'a si bien dit, je suis un élève sans histoire. Mais récemment, je… je suis tombé amoureux.

\- **Hu, hu! ヽ(°〇°)ﾉ**

\- Du calme Switch… Laisse le terminer…

Yikimura-kun rougissait comme une tomate, mais continua son histoire :

\- La fille dont je suis tombé amoureuse est douce et attentionnée, mais elle a beaucoup de caractère vous voyez. Comme je suis un garçon timide, je suis embarrassé de lui parler et surtout, de lui paraitre ennuyeux.

\- **Détrompe-toi, Yukimura-kun, il y a beaucoup de femme qui aiment les hommes sans histoire et de nature douce.** Lui répondit Switch, en remontant ses lunettes d'un geste de geek, comme s'il était devenu un expert en amour et sur les femmes. En fait, l'était-il?

\- Et bien je dois avouer que je ne connais pas ses goûts amoureux. C'est aussi pour cela que je viens vous voir, puisque vous la connaissez, je me suis dit que vous pourriez m'aider aussi sur la question.

 _\- Nani, nani_? Nous la connaissons !? Tu veux surement parler du Captain, ou de Saaya. Une idée horrible me passait par l'esprit. À moins que tu ne veuille parler de Yabasawa-san…

\- Non, je ne connais pas les filles dont vous me parler, _gomen._ S'excusa timidement Yukimura.

J'avoue que je commençai à être intrigué. Je me creusai la tête et réfléchi aux autres jeunes filles douce et attentionné que je connaissais. Peut-être une camarade de classe? J'entendis vaguement Yukimura poursuivre :

\- En fait, vous la connaissez surement mieux que quiconque. Il ouvrit la bouche pour poursuivre, mais sembla bloqué par la gêne d'avouer qui était l'élue de son cœur. Il s'agit de… de… D'ONIZUKA-SAN!

Mon cerveau gela.

\- Switch, tu connais beaucoup d'Onizuka. Demandais-je d'une voix aigüe.

\- **Humm, il me semble qu'il y est une autre jeune femme qui porte ce nom de famille dans la classe 2-D. Mais je ne la connais pas particulièrement.**

\- De quoi parlez- vous? Je fais référence à votre amie, Onizuka Hime! S'exclama avec fougue Yukimura.

 _\- Dakara_ , ça ne colle pas! L'Onizuka que je connais est loin d'être « douce et attentionnée ». La seule partie de ta perception qui est vrai, c'est qu'elle a un fort caractère! M'exclamais-je avec véhémence.

\- Il doit y avoir erreur! Je l'ai vue nourrir un chiot abandonné près de la rivière, aider une première année qui s'était perdue. De plus, son sourire est doux et charmant et ses manières sont…

\- Stop, stop! Tu es certain que nous parlons de la même fille? L'interrompis-je

\- Bien sûr!

- **Je suis d'accord avec lui, il parle bien de notre Himeko.**

Je regardai switch comme s'il venait de lui pousser une seconde tête. J'ouvris ma bouche pour dire le fond de ma pensée à mon ami, mais celui-ci poursuivit avant que je ne puisse parler :

- **Tu sembles l'ignorer Bossun, mais Himeko est très populaire auprès des garçons de notre année. Seulement, il est rare que celle-ci reçoives des demandes directement, car elle est connue pour sa franchise tranchante et son énergie débordante, ce qui refroidit les ardeurs des moins courageux.**

Je vis Yukimura fortement opiner de la tête, semblant parfaitement d'accord avec Switch. Quelque chose remua en moi, je senti au fond que ces deux gars avaient raison sur Himeko. Mais cela me dérangeait, quelque part dans une partite partie de moi, que quelqu'un d'autre puisse la voir ainsi. Notre invité poursuivit, ne remarquant pas mon malaise.

\- Je lui ai envoyé une lettre pour déclarer mes sentiments, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de signer mon nom. J'aimerai lui avouer mes sentiments en personne, je veux devenir ce genre d'homme!

\- **Ho! C'est qu'il a des tripes notre Yukimura-kun! (￣︶￣)**

\- Hum. Acquiesçais-je simplement. Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire, je me sentais dépassé par un sentiment que je n'arrivais pas à identifier.

- **Tu sembles bien silencieux Bossun, est-ce que ça va?**

\- Hein?

Yukimura-kun pencha violement la tête, sembla se plier dans une courbette d'excuse.

\- Je suis désolé Bossun-kun, je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans votre relation entre toi et Onizuka-san. Pour dire vrai, j'hésitais aussi à venir vous voir car j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez très proche et… tu vois… Je ne connais pas vraiment le statut de votre relation.

\- Hein? Tu veux dire que tu pensais que je sor… sortais avec Himeko! Criais-je, peut-être plus fort que nécessaire. Enfin, juste dire ce genre de chose m'embarrassait.

- **Encore une fois, je vois que tu t'es bien renseigné sur elle, Yukimura-kun! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Il est vrai que ces deux idiots passe souvent pour un couple à cause de leur proximité.**

\- Nous ne sommes pas un couple! Et je ne suis pas un idiot!

\- Je suis soulagé de l'entendre, je l'avoue. Murmura doucement Yikimura-kun.

\- Et moi j'avoue que je ne sais pas comment on peut trouver cette femme violente « douce et attentionnée » … Boudais-je d'une voix qui paraissait surement enfantine.

\- Alors cela veut-il dire que vous allez m'aider !? S'enthousiasma Yukimura-kun, qui ignora mon dernier commentaire.

\- **Bien sûr! J'ai même déjà élaboré une stratégie!**

\- Déjà… Répondis-je, impressionné. Mec, il semblait vraiment trop enthousiasme… Peut-être aimait-il vraiment ce genre de chose.

\- C'est impressionnant, Switch-kun! Mais amis ont eu raison à votre sujet, vous êtes vraiment des gens étonnants.

\- J'espère que c'est dans le bon sens… Murmurais-je du bout des lèvres.

Switch se leva de son siège, une aura enflammée sembla émaner de lui. Ouais, il aimait vraiment ce genre de chose…

- **Alors, pour lui avouer tes sentiments de manière assuré, commença-t-il, il faut débuter par te pratiquer devant une autre personne. Cela augmentera le niveau de ton stress à un baromètre comparable à une vraie déclaration!** **_Sakusen_ (plan) numéro 1 : I love you Baby! ****ヽ(ˇ∀ˇ )ゞ Start!**

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai avec une perruque de fille, emprunter au club d'art dramatique; dont les membres m'ont jeté un regard étrange, devant un Yukimura rougeoyant et un Switch trop confiant.

- **Dans cette scène romantique, Yikimura-kun abordera Himeko pour la première fois et se présentera à elle _._ Je veux de l'émotions et des frissons ici! _Hajimaru! (Commencer!)_**

\- « Voilà qu'il se prend pour un réalisateur… »

Yikumura-kun, nous regarda avec de grands yeux ronds. Surement était-il un peut dépasser par la vitesse dont s'enchainait les choses et la manière particulière dont le Sket-Dance prenait les choses en mains…. Je le vis tout de même prendre une grande inspiration et il se lança :

\- Onizuka-san! Il fit un pas vers moi. Je t'aime! Ha! et pour info, je m'appelle Yukimuta Satoshi.

 _\- Nani_! Comment peut-on m'être son prénom en info? C'est genre, comme si un présentateur de nouvelles annonçait la fin du monde en post-scriptum!

 _- **Ps**_ **: Scène 1 refusée! Rajouta Switch**

\- Ça va réalisateur-san, on a compris! Écoute Yukimura-kun, si ça peut-aider, imagine Himeko avec un trait imaginaire drôle. Comme une bouche en forme de trois, un masque de cerf sur la tête….

\- Hummm, ces exemples sont un peu bizarre Bossun-kun… Mais d'accord, je comprends où tu veux en venir! Il sembla réfléchir un instant.

\- **Scène 2, start!**

\- Onizuka-san! Je m'appelle Yukimura Satoshi! Le jeune homme s'inclina poliment devant moi. Mais en relevant la tête, il rougit si fort que je crus qu'il s'évanouirait. Je crois… je crois que je m'aime… je t'aime maman!

 _\- Nande!_ Que fait Oka-san dans ta déclaration ?! Tu es un garçon à maman c'est ça ?! Quand je t'ai dit d'imaginer quelque chose de drôle, je ne te parlais pas d'une autre réalité!

\- Désolé, c'est que ma mère me disait souvent d'imaginer les gens nus pour surmonter ma timidité, mais imaginer Onizuka-san nue m'a fait perdre mes mots.

\- Kyyyaaaaa! Espèce de pervers! _Iroboke! (Un obsédé!)_ Criais-je, le giflant au visage.

Après tout, j'imite Himeko non?

\- **Couper! Couper!**

 _\- Nande_ Switch? Je commence à m'échauffer. Boudais-je.

**-Yukimura-kun, tu dois trouver la force en toi pour te déclarer. Cette force masculine que chaque homme possède secrètement, aussi fougueuse qu'un fleuve, tel le Nil béni dans un désert aride. Tu l'as en toi! (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ**

\- Pourquoi tout le monde parait plus cool que le personnage principal! Marmonnai-je vexé.

**\- Tu as dit quelque chose Bossun?**

J'essuya mes larmes amères et répondit pour changer de sujet :

\- Scène 3! Commencer!

Yukimura-kun, qui sembla revigorer par le dernier discourt de Switch, prit une autre grande respiration et le visage soudain sérieux, s'approcha de moi.

\- Onizuka-san, je m'appelle Yukimura Satoshi et je t'observe depuis quelques temps. Il s'inclina devant moi. Je suis désolé si cela te parait étrange dis comme cela, mais je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Pourrais-tu accepter mes sentiments?

\- Je… Je suis si troublé. Murmurais-je d'une voix féminine. Kyaaaaa!

Je le frappai ensuite.

\- **Bossun pourquoi l'avoir frappé? C'était impeccable! (＃＞＜)**

\- Bien, j'imite Himeko et cette fille frappe lorsqu'elle est gênée…

\- Quel genre de fille imagine tu qu'Onizuka-san est? Cria Yukimura-kun, outré.

\- C'est toi qui imagines une autre fille, mec… Me désolais-je pour lui.

- **C'est bien Yukimura-kun! Tu as accompli cette épreuve avec courage! Tu es prêt pour la prochaine épreuve!**

\- Quel genre d'épreuve suivante peut-elle être, découvrir son Bankaï…

\- **Bankaï Sakusen numéro 2 : Accepte mes sentiments baby.**

 _\- Dakara_ , pourquoi _baby_ à chaque fois? Et tu l'as trouvé cool mon idée! Lui criais-je

\- **Pourquoi s'essuyer en sortant des toilettes Bossun?** Me demanda-t-il pour toute réponse.

\- Hum. Fais comme tu veux. Répondis-je vaincu.

Lorsqu'il me sortait ce genre de réplique philosophique, Switch était inarrêtable...

- **Pour ce plan, tu dois proposer à Himeko l'opportunité de te connaitre pour qu'elle puisse voir aussi tes bon côtés et bam, _fall in love._**  
 **ヽ( ‿ )ノ Alors Yukimura-kun, que voudrais-tu faire pour qu'Himeko voit tes bons côtés?**

\- Je ne sais pas trop comment me présenter comme une personne intéressante. Avoua le jeune homme, d'une voix triste.

\- As-tu un talent particulier, une passion? Demandais-je, voulant aussi aider.

\- J'aime beaucoup la musique classique… Je joue du piano.

\- Wow, c'est impressionnant! M'exclamais-je, enthousiasme.

\- Seulement, je ne sais pas comment cela me rendrait intéressant aux yeux d'Onizuka-san… Murmura le jeune homme, dépité.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Himeko aime la musique et est une vraie gamine, elle s'émerveille de tout et de rien. Lui assurais-je, levant le pouce pour appuyer mes dires d'un geste encourageant.

\- **Je suis d'accord avec Bossun, Himeko est une fille qui s'intéresse à la musique et aux activités des gens. Si elle voit ta passion envers la musique, elle sera impressionnée et te suivra avec plaisir. En même temps, cela pourrait être le thème d'un rendez-vous intéressant!**

\- Une date hein…? Marmonnais-je. Cela pourrait être bien. Encore ce drôle de pincement au creux de l'estomac me titilla. Avais-je des problèmes gastriques?

\- Mais… Mais, je n'ai jamais eu de rendez-vous avec une fille, je ne sais pas comment je dois, m'y prendre! Pleura presque Yukimura-kun.

\- **C'est le moment de Switch pour entrer en scène! ( *kira*kira) J'ai justement un appareil pour communiquer discrètement avec quelqu'un sans que personne ne le remarque! Voici le Pssst-Pssst, l'oreillette ultra discrète!**

\- Oh! _Sasuga_ Switch! Approuvais-je, me rappelant de ce gadget.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous m'aiderez pour ce rendez-vous?

\- Exactement, le Sket-Dance ne fait pas les choses à moitié!

- **Tu porteras cette oreillette et nous entendrons ce qui se passera comme si nous étions près de toi. S'il y un problème ou que tu as besoin de conseils, je pourrai t'envoyer des instructions de par mon ordinateur portable.**

\- C'est génial! S'émerveilla Yukimura-kun.

\- Que dirais-tu de te déclarer demain et de prévoir ce rendez-vous pour le week-end qui approche? Lui dis-je, oubliant mon malaise et me laissant emporter par l'espoir de Yukimura-kun.

\- Oui, je vais le faire!

Le lendemain matin, j'eu du mal à garder secret notre demande d'hier lorsqu'Himeko se présenta à mon bureau pour la pause.

\- Pourquoi tu me regarde avec ta tronche bizarre Bossun?

 _\- Betsuni (Rien de spécial),_ je me demandai seulement si tu allais mieux qu'hier! Mentis-je.

La jeune fille rougissait de plus belle.

\- En fait, je n'étais pas vraiment malade. M'avoua-t-elle timidement. C'est que, tu vois, j'ai reçu une lettre dans mon casier à chaussure il y a quelques jours et depuis ce temps, je ne sais plus comment me comporter.

\- Une lettre?

\- Une lettre d'a…d'amour. Balbutia Himeko, cachant son visage dans ses mains.

Vraiment, depuis quand elle pouvait paraitre si mignonne? Mais maintenant, je fis un lien avec son comportement bizarre de ses derniers jours…

\- Et.

\- Et quoi!

\- Tu sais de qui c'est?

\- Non! C'est ça le problème! Je… Je ne sais pas qui l'a envoyé et ça me rend dingue! S'exclama la jeune femme, s'agrippant désespérément la tête.

\- Tu es déjà dingue… Murmurais-je subtilement.

Sans surprise, elle m'entendit et me tordit le bras.

\- Désolé! Désolé! Himeko-sama, ayez pitié!

\- Alors, boudât-elle, je suis désolé de vous avoir menti hier. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, si la personne ne se déclare pas bientôt, c'est que ce n'était qu'une farce et je pourrai oublier cette histoire.

Je me demandai pourquoi elle sembla triste pendant quelques secondes fugaces. Cela devait être mon imagination, car la grande Onihime ne devait pas être dans une impasse de confiance en soi…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Himeko, je suis certain que la journée te réserve une agréable surprise. Lui répondis-je, mystérieusement.

Himeko me jeta un regard curieux et allait apparemment me demander où je voulais en venir, mais une camarade de classe l'interpela.

\- Onizuka-chan, tu as quelques qui te demande.

\- Hein? Je…J'arrive! Une seconde!

Elle me regarda, ses yeux lavande croisèrent les miens et encore une fois, je me pris à plonger dans son regard si familier avec une intensité qui me surpris presque moi-même. Une conversation silencieuse y eu lieu :

\- « Me caches-tu quelque chose, Bossun? »

\- « Je ne peux pas vraiment t'en parler »

\- « Pourquoi? »

Je déplaçai le regard vers l'entrée de la classe, voulant lui faire remarquer que quelqu'un l'attendait. Ses prunelles me firent comprendre que ce ne serait que partie remise, mais elle se retourna et partie vers la porte rencontrer son visiteur.

Je me sentais étrange, comme si j'allais à contre-courant de quelque chose. Une grande lassitude me pris. Vraiment, qu'est-ce que j'avais aujourd'hui?

\- Dis, tu ne trouves pas que ça à l'air d'une déclaration pour notre petite Himeko-chan? J'entendis la fille qui avait appelé Himeko murmurer à son amie.

Je jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule vers Switch. Pourquoi me regardait-il comme ça, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal? Je haussai les sourcils, une question sur le visage. Il se contenta de soupirer et se leva pour venir me rejoindre à mon bureau.

\- Alors Switch, le plan est en place? Lui demandai-je, ma voix calme me surprenait moi-même.

\- **Oui, il reste à trouver un point pour les observer, nous pourrons ainsi mieux intervenir. Comme prévus, il ira près du vieil arbre près du laboratoire de chimie.**

\- Hum. Allons-y alors.

\- **Allons-y.**

Le plus subtilement possible, nous quittâmes la classe. Une fois fait, nous partirent en trombe dans le laboratoire de chimie, alias, la tanière de Chuuma-sensei.

\- Oy, que faite-vous ici? Nous interrogeâmes l'homme, qui délaissa son attention d'une bouteille de Cola surement illicite.

\- Laissez-nous seulement squatter l'endroit un peu Sensei, s'il vous plait. Lui demandai-je.

\- Hum, d'accord, mais essayer de ne pas toucher à tous et… oy! Vous m'écoutez, qu'est-ce que vous espionnez par la fenêtre comme ça?

\- CHUUUUUTT! Lui dis-je pour toute réponse. Un doigt sur les lèvres. Moi et Switch nous tenions de chaque côté de la fenêtre.

\- **C'est bon, j'ai un visuel sur la cible! (b ᵔ▽ᵔ)b**

 _\- Dakara,_ quelle cible parlez-vous?

\- Nous avons une requête et nous nous assurons que tout se passe bien. Lui répondis-je vaguement. Je me concentrais sur les deux silhouettes un peu plus loin. L'une d'elle était inclinée avec raideur.

\- Merde, arrivons-nous trop tard Switch?

\- **Non, il vient seulement de s'excuser pour le dérangement. Attend, je vais mettre la conversation sur haut-parleur :**

\- Onizuka-san, je m'appelle Yukimura Satoshi. C'est moi qui t'ai envoyé cette lettre d'amour il y a quelques jours. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir eu le courage de la signer à ce moment-là.

\- Je te… te pardonne. (La voix d'Himeko était toute petite de gêne.) Je suis contente d'avoir enfin un visage à mettre sur cette belle lettre que tu m'as écrite. Je t'avoue que c'était si beau que je pensais que j'étais victime d'une blague…

\- Tout est vrai! Je pense tout ce que j'ai écrit! S'écria avec force Yukimura. Désolé. Sa voix baissa d'un cran. Je voulais être le genre d'homme qui prend ses responsabilités, alors je viens te voir en personne pour te demander d'accepter mes sentiments.

\- _Je… Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre._ Murmura Himeko, sa voix était si douce que je me demandai si c'était la même fille que je connaissais. Après tout, nous ne nous connaissons pas… je veux dire, j'aimerais apprendre à te connaitre avant de te répondre. Je… je ne suis pas doué avec ce genre de chose. Rigola-t-elle timidement.

\- Bien sûr, je voulais te demander un rendez-vous pour qu'on puisse mieux apprendre à se connaitre. Me ferais-tu l'honneur de me donner cette chance?

\- Bien…Bien sûr. Ce serait une bonne idée pour en apprendre plus l'un sur l'autre. Seulement, me laisseras-tu du temps pour y réfléchir après, s'il-vous plait.

\- Certainement, je ne veux pas du tout te presser. Cela te convient-il si cela se passerait ce week-end. J'aimerais t'amener voir quelque chose de spécial pour moi.

\- Hum. Ça me va pour ce week-end.

Il y eu un silence. De ma position, je remarquai la silhouette de Yukimura-kun se redresser.

\- Yukimura-kun.

\- Oui.

\- Merci infiniment, pour avoir pensée de si belles choses sur moi, tu vois, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un me traitait comme une femme ainsi et cela… m'as fait vraiment plaisir. Merci.

Switch coupa le haut-parleur. Un long silence pesa sur la pièce. Je remarquai que Chuuma-sensei, était penché comme moi sur le portable de Switch pour mieux entendre. Lorsqu'il vit que je le regardais, il se releva avec empressement.

\- Crum, crum, tous cela ne m'intéresse pas du tout. N'avez-vous pas honte d'espionner votre amie en pleine déclaration !? Bâ, c'est votre conscience, contentez-vous de déguerpir d'ici maintenant, bande de stalker!

\- **À vos ordre, partenaire d'écoute-san!**

\- Hai, Hai, stalker numéro 3…

 _\- Nani!_ Comment osez-vous, je …

Avant qu'il puisse terminer, nous quittions la classe. Je repensai aux mots d'Himeko : C'est la _première fois que quelqu'un me traitait comme une femme et cela… m'as fait vraiment plaisir_. Bien sûr, idiote, que je sais que tu es une femme. C'est que cette partie de ta personnalité, c'est un peu de l'inconnu pour moi. Et mes vielles habitude avec toi sont si confortables…

Pourtant, je sentais que quelque chose changeait doucement en moi et, malgré mon immaturité, je savais que quoi que cela puisse être, cela devenait plus fort.

C'est ainsi que moi et Switch nous retrouvâmes un samedi après-midi devant un Yukimura si stressé qu'il tremblait comme les feuilles d'automne qui commençais à tomber des arbres autour de nous.

\- **Comme nous venons de le dire, il est temps pour le Benkai _sakusen_ numéro 3 : I'm a cool guy, baby. bam, fall in love with me. (￢‿￢ )**

\- Quel nom de stratégie hyper vaniteux! Hurlai-je. Regarde le visage embarrasser de Yukimura-kun maintenant! Il veut clairement devenir une feuille maintenant! Accroche-toi Yukimura-kun, ne part pas vers cette autre réalité! Je le secouai par les épaules. De plus, c'est quoi cette émoji de gars désintéressé, tu n'y crois même pas à ton _Bam, fall in love!_

 _- **Mâ, mâ.**_ **Peut-importe les petits détails… Alors Yukimura-kun, dans l'ordre, quel est le planning de ce magnifique rendez-vous?**

 _\- Ano,_ manger, concert, promenade.

\- **Pup pup.** Claironna Switch, imitant le bruit d'un buzzer.

\- Ce n'est pas ça? Nous interrogeâmes Yukimura-kun et moi, surpris.

\- **Vous avez oublié l'essentiel d'un rendez-vous parfait dans les critères féminins!**

Encore une fois, Switch remonta ses lunettes de cette manière geek.

\- Alors éclaire nous, Oh grand Switch… Marmonnais-je.

\- **Hum. Alors la réponse exacte était _compliment_ , manger, _galanterie_ , concert, _entreprenant_ , promenade.**

\- Tu viens juste d'inventer un ordre de fou. C'est quoi ce planning chargé !? Regarde Yukimura-kun est devenu blanc comme un linge!

\- **La clé d'un début de rendez-vous réussit, c'est de faire un compliment lorsque la demoiselle arrive. Comme : OH, ce que tu portes te vas à ravir, je pourrais retomber amoureux une autre fois! (*kira*kira)**

\- D'où tu sors cette réplique super clichée!

\- **Manga shoujo. (´｡• ω •｡`)**

\- HAARGHH. Tu me fou la haine!

\- Ho je vois! S'écria Yukimura, sortant un calepin et un stylo.

\- Ne prend pas de note sur ce genre de merde!

- **Ensuite _, deshi_ (élève), il ne faut pas oublier la phase de la galanterie et son pouvoir sur les femmes. Je vais te mettre en situation : Il y a une flaque d'eau au sol et elle est si grosse qu'elle ne peut être contournée, c'est alors que le jeune homme se jette au sol et utilise son corps comme passerelle pour qu'elle ne se mouille pas les pieds.**

 _\- Nande_ , un homme pont? Pourquoi ne pas juste la soulever dans tes bras pour la faire traverser.

\- **Hum, c'est aussi une bonne idée, je n'en attendais pas moins d'un rival. Mais, que fais-tu si l'élu de ton cœur est plus lourde que la force de ton amour? Hein! Tu l'échappe dans la flaque d'eau! Pup! Pup!**

\- Quand somme nous devenu ennemi ?!

Avec découragement, je vis Yukimura griffonner des notes. Ce type…

\- **Ensuite, la dernière partie; l'audace. Voici mon dernier conseil, _deshi_. Répand ma sagesse dans toute la Chine.**

\- Hi Sensei!

\- Duuuhhh…

\- **Lorsque tu sortiras du concert, tu lui offriras ton bras et tu lui diras… qu'elle t'appartient.**

\- D'où tu sors ce genre d'audace, c'est plutôt de la possession!

\- **Yaoi manga. (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)**

\- Pourquoi es-tu si connaisseur de ce genre de chose? Cette catégorie de manga parle de relation entre hommes que je sache…

- **Un vrai otaku est prêt à sacrifier son innocence pour sa culture… (｡T ω T｡)**

\- Laissons ça de côté… Marmonnais-je. Himeko sera là d'une minute à l'autre. _Ganbatte Yukimura-kun!(Courage! Bonne chance !)._ Ne meurt pas!

Nous nous cachâmes Switch et moi, derrière un buisson près du lieu de rendez-vous. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est une Himeko que j'eu de la difficulté à reconnaitre qui arriva. Même de loin, je pus voir qu'elle s'était maquillée et que la robe noire qu'elle portait lui allait… vraiment bien.

\- Bonjour Yukimura-Kun, je suis désolé, je suis un peu en retard, j'espère que tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps!

\- Des heures! Répondis sans détours celui-ci.

\- Oi, oi, C'est quoi cette réponse! Murmurais-je dans le micro de Switch. Respire mec, tu vas la mettre en rogne.

\- Je veux dire, quelques minutes, désolé. Je suis si nerveux que ma langue a fourchée. S'excusa le jeune homme, sa grattant la tête.

\- Je suis soulagée. Je suis très nerveuse moi aussi. C'est… C'est la première fois que j'ai un vrai rendez-vous. Ne ris pas hein?

\- MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHANHA.

\- Ce mec me fou en rogne. Grognais-je. Oi, Yukimura-kun, tu dois lui dire : Non, en fait, je suis honoré que tu acceptes de vivre cette première fois avec moi.

Par chance, le jeune homme savait répéter convenablement…

\- **N'oublie pas le compliment, _deshi_.** Lui rappela Switch.

\- Cette robe te va bien, tu sembles moins grosse dedans.

\- Plus mince, _boke (bouffon)_! M'exclamai-je. Je sentais que ce serai une longue journée…

Après mille et une interventions de notre part, les deux tourtereaux arrivèrent enfin au restaurant. Lorsqu'il est venu le temps de commander, le jeune homme prit la parole pour passer commande au serveur.

\- Deux festins familiaux s'il-vous plait. Commende-t-il.

 _\- Ano_ , Yukimura-kun, je n'ai pas assez faim pour manger tout ça.

\- Ma mère m'a dit que la salade pour les femmes est insultant et que manger du gras peux faire grossir les formes aux bons endroits.

\- C'était un compliment ou une insulte? Demanda Himeko, hésitant entre frapper cet homme ou le remercier.

\- **Pssssst, n'oublie pas la galanterie.**

\- Je vais aller aux toilettes, je reviens.

\- Veux-tu que je vienne te tenir la porte.

\- Heu.

Sérieux, ce mec voulait mourir… ce mec allait clairement mourir! J'imagina facilement le sourire tremblant de rage d'Himeko… J'eu sincèrement pitié pour elle. Je vis la jeune femme presque courir pour se réfugier aux toilettes…

Après un repas au silence entrecoupé de malaises, il fut finalement temps d'aller au concert de musique classique d'où Yukimura-kun avait eu des billets.

\- Alors, je me demandais quel genre de chose spécial tu veux me montrer. S'enthousiasma Himeko.

\- Et, bien, j'ai beaucoup hésité, car ce n'est pas quelques choses qui intéressent la majorité des jeunes de notre âges. Mais des amis m'ont conseillé d'oser te révéler cette partie de ma personnalité.

\- Tu rends cela encore plus intriguant. Rigola la jeune femme, frappant d'un geste amical l'épaule du garçon. Qui recula un peu sous la force du coup…

\- Ho! Désolé! S'excusa immédiatement Himeko. Je… Je suis un peu forte et…

\- Tout va bien Onizuka-san, ne t'inquiète pas. Souris le jeune homme.

Je remarquai que Yukimura-kun semblait plus détendu. Il avait l'air de mieux gérer son stress. Cela me fit bizarre de voir Himeko sourire de gêne. Depuis quand s'excusait-elle de frapper quelqu'un? Pourquoi cela me semblait-il déplacé?

\- Tu veux bien me dire alors où nous allons? Demanda-t-elle gaiement.

\- Hummmm.

\- Aller!

La voir se pencher comme ça vers lui, aussi près et familièrement, me donna un coup dans le ventre. D'habitude, c'est le comportement qu'elle a avec moi, cette proximité amicale. La voir interagir ainsi avec quelqu'un d'autre me… déplus.

\- Si tu insistes tant! Ria Yukimura-kun. Je t'emmène voir un concert de piano classique… Un cercerto en fait.

\- Un vrai concerto !? Tu es certain? je ne me suis pas habillée convenablement pour cela!

\- Ne t'en fait pas Himeko, tu es… très belle ainsi.

Les joues de la jeune femme s'enflammèrent et elle regarda le sol, un petit sourire content accroché aux lèvres. Un autre coup à l'estomac.

\- Alors, en sachant cela, n'a-tu pas envie de t'enfuir? Demanda anxieusement le jeune homme.

\- Non, je suis très excité, c'est la première fois que j'assisterai à ce genre de chose, mais j'aime la musique et je suis… contente que tu partages ta passion avec moi.

\- Comme Bossun l'avait prédit….

\- Pardon?

\- Non rien, j'en suis heureux.

Ils arrivèrent sans encombre au lieu du spectacle. Moi et Switch ne purent les suivre à l'intérieur, faute de billets. Nous attendîmes donc dans un restaurant près du lieu de rendez-vous, mangeant ainsi en attendant.

\- **Cela ne te dérange pas?**

La bouche pleine de frites, je le regardais avec surprise.

\- De manger des frites? Tu veux me sensibiliser à ma ligne?

- **Non, je parle du fais qu'Himeko soit en ce moment en rendez-vous galant avec un autre mec.**

\- Pourquoi cela devrait-il me déranger? Elle fait ce qu'elle veut.

Honnêtement, cela me dérangeait un peu. Pourquoi… Je me le demandais. Himeko n'avait aucune obligation envers moi.

\- Je suis le leader du Sket-Dance, mais en dehors du club, vous êtes libre de prendre vos propres décisions. Bien sûr, si vous vous écartez du droit chemin, j'irai vous bottez le cul convenablement. Lui répondis-je en levant le pouce.

\- **Ce n'est pas exactement ce que je voulais dire…**

\- Que voulais-tu dire?

\- **Peut-être est-ce trop tôt. Marmonna Switch. (╯_╰)**

\- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, mec…

C'est ainsi que nous attendîmes la fin du concerto. Parlant de tout et de rien.

\- C'était magnifique! J'entendis du portable de Switch.

**\- Il semble que la présentation soit terminée.**

\- Tu le pense vraiment ?! Demanda un Yikumura-kun plein d'espoir.

\- Bien sûr! La vitesse avec laquelle ses doigts jouaient les notes! C'était fou! Et le son, c'était vraiment sublime! Je suis vraiment contente que tu m'as amené voir se concerto!

Sans la voir, je pouvais imaginer les yeux d'Himeko briller de plaisir et d'émerveillement. Haaa, elle pouvait vraiment être gamine parfois… Un sourire attendrit m'effleura les lèvres. Moi et Switch se levâmes de nos places et reprirent discrètement la surveillance du duo.

 **\- Maintenant, la partie entreprenante.** Murmura Switch.

Je me retrouvai intrigué par cette partie plus que tout. Qu'allait faire Yikimura-kun? Je vis de loin le fameux concerné tressaillir.

\- As-tu froid Himeko? La température commence à se refroidir.

\- Ha, non, non, ce n'est pas trop pire. Rassura la jeune femme. Un sourire timide aux lèvres.

\- Elle cache ses mains, elle doit avoir froid aux doigts. Dis-je d'une voix sérieuse dans le micro.

Je vis le poing de Yukimura se serrer dans un geste hésitant, puis se relâcher subitement et se tendre vers les mains crispées d'Himeko.

\- N'est-ce pas notre cher petit Satoshi, ici présent. Rigola une voix désagréablement menaçante.

Tout le monde gela. Ce genre de ton de voix m'était désagréablement familier.

\- Ho c'est qu'il se ballade avec une belle meuf en plus! Une autre voix goguenarde ajouta.

De l'ombre d'une ruelle sorti un groupe de quatre jeunes adultes à l'allure des moins recommandable.

\- Tu le connais Taro? Demanda l'un d'eux.

\- Ouais, c'est le gars qui m'a fait expulser de mon autre bahut parce que j'aimais bien lui refaire le portrait. Grogna la fameux Taro.

Je vis que Yukimura-kun était resté figé depuis le début. Il avait l'air à les connaitre et d'en avoir une mauvaise expérience… Mais il n'y avait pas de problème hein, Himeko avait l'habitude de ce genre de mecs, armé de Flagrance, elle était quasiment invincible! Minute, armé de Flagrance… Je vis le dos mince d'Himeko et la réalité me frappa de plein fouet, elle n'avait pas sa crosse de hockey sur elle. Pire encore, elle n'avait pas d'armes…

\- « Himeko, ne rajoute pas de l'huile sur le feu… » Pensais-je.

\- Oy, c'est quoi votre problème de nous embêter, vous ne voyez pas que vous dérangez !?

\- « Sans aucunes hésitations hein… »

\- Hahahaha, c'est qu'elle a du caractère en plus! Rigola méchamment l'un deux.

\- Moi, je n'aime pas les femmes qui me répondre. Gronda celui qui était resté en retrait. Il s'avança maintenant d'une démarche menaçante.

\- Moi, je n'aime pas les mecs qui croit en la supériorité masculine. Répliqua Himeko, du tact au tact.

\- Onizuka-san, mieux ne vaut pas les provoquer tu ne crois pas… Marmonna peureusement Yukimura-kun, qui recula d'un pas incertain. Je comprends que tu sois très forte, mais contre quatre, c'est un peu abusé…

\- Tu as dit Onizuka? Un autre homme s'approcha. Ta tronche me dit quelque chose. Cheveux blonds, mauvaise langue, accent du Kensai. Tu ne serais pas par hasard la légendaire Onihime?

\- Et si ce serait le cas. Provoqua la jeune femme.

\- Eh bien je prendrai un malin plaisir à te faire très, très mal, tu vois… Rigola l'homme en se craquant les jointures d'un geste non-rassurant.

\- C'est de Onihime dont il s'agit! Vous devriez pourtant trembler de peur! Cria soudain Yukimura-kun, les yeux ronds et hagards. Après tout, je l'ai approché pour que vous me lâchiez, vous êtes supposez la craindre plus que tout non !?

Ce fût comme si quelqu'un m'avait frappé en plein visage. La fureur s'embrasa en moi lorsque je compris la portée de ses mots. Sans que je puisse m'en empêcher, mon corps bougea tout seul et je me mis à courir vers le groupe. En m'approchant, je pus distinguer, comme au ralenti, la tête d'Himeko se retourner ver Yukimura-kun, le visage brouillé d'incompréhension douloureuse.

\- Hein? Murmura-t-elle, la voix brisée.

\- Je vais te montrer comme je la crains, hahahaha! Cria l'un des hommes.

\- Himeko! Je hurlai à plein poumon. J'étais presque là. Assez près pour voir ses belles prunelles lavande s'embuer. Assez près pour voir derrière elle l'homme sourire avec méchanceté et se donner un élan, le poing fermé.

\- Bossun…? Pleura la jeune femme, incrédule.

\- Himeko! Derrière toi! Hurlai-je de plus belle.

\- Hein?

Sa tête se tourna, encore comme au ralentit. Je vis le poing de l'homme devant elle se lever. Il avait la claire intention de lui en mettre un en plein visage. J'étais si proche, mais je ne savais pas si j'arriverais à temps. Je tendis les mains. Je sentis le doux tissu de sa robe et je le serai fort. De toute mes forces je la tira vers moi, la plaquant contre mon torse et me pencha instinctivement sur le côté. La protégeant ainsi, je reçu le coup de poing qui lui était destiné en pleine mâchoire. La douleur explosa dans ma tête.

\- Bossun! Cria Himeko, horrifié.

\- Oy c'est qui se mec!

\- Himeko tu n'as rien ?! Je les ignorai, j'étais arrivé à temps, dieu merci!

\- Idiot. La jeune femme pleura, que fais-tu ici, pourquoi avoir fais-ça?

\- Peu importe qui c'est ce type, nous avons trouvé l'Onihime, on lui règle son compte.

La colère m'aveugla complétement. Je vis rouge. Sans hésiter, je me plaçai devant Himeko, la barrant de toute vue par mon corps. Je sorti mon lance-pierre de ma poche de jeans et visa le premier en plein entre les yeux. Il s'effondra, ahuri.

\- Que…

\- Essayer de la toucher pour voir… Grondais-je, hors de moi.

\- Espèce de …

\- **J'arrêterais cela si j'étais vous. J'ai appelé la police, elle sera ici dans quelques minutes.**

\- Hein! Un autre énergumène…?

\- Qui nous dit que tu ne bluff pas?

- **Parce-que si tu ouvres tes oreilles, tu entendras le bruit des sirènes.**

\- Effectivement, je les entends! À crier l'un d'eux

\- Barrons-nous bordel! Cria un autre.

\- Merde! En se reverra Yukimura.

Les gars s'enfuirent par la même ruelle d'où ils étaient apparus. Une fois hors de vue, je me détendis un peu. Mais j'étais encore furieux. Sans plus attendre et n'écoutant que mon instinct hurlant, je me plaçai devant Yukimura-kun, qui n'avait pas bougé. Sans un mot de plus, je lui balance mon poing au visage.

\- Bossun! Qu'est-ce qui te prend !? Cria Himeko, attrapant mon poignet et me tirant loin du jeune homme, qui se tenant la joue.

Je l'ignorai, ne lâchant pas des yeux celui que je venais de frapper.

\- Explique-toi. Le menaçais-je froidement.

\- Je… je suis vraiment désolé! Pleura le jeune homme.

\- Tout était des mensonges depuis le début?

\- Pas tous! La lettre était un moyen de me faire connaitre par Onihime, mais le reste, les sentiments développés au fur et à mesure, ma demande, tout était vrai!

\- Pourtant, tu as reculé lorsqu'ils allaient attaquer, tu t'es défilé! Elle aurait pu…

Une main douce vint attraper mon épaule. Je me retournai pour voir une Himeko qui me souriait tristement mais de manière résolue.

\- Ça va aller Bossun, je ne comprends pas tout, mais j'ai saisi l'essentiel. Laisse-moi gérer la suite.

\- Mais…

\- Fais-moi confiance.

\- Hum.

Je m'écartai de devant Yukimura, lui laissant la place.

\- Yukimura-kun, même si la base était fausse, je te remercie pour cette belle soirée. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai réfléchi et j'en suis venu à la conclusion que je ne pouvais pas partager tes sentiments, je suis désolé.

Le jeune homme souris tristement.

\- Je crois que c'était perdu d'avance depuis le début n'est-ce pas.

\- Hum. Je crois que je n'ai pas été honnête avec moi-même. Je suis désolé.

\- Nous sommes quittes, alors. Je m'excuse pour tout Onizuka-san. Vraiment. Je voulais que mon passé ne me suive plus et je t'ai utilisé pour me protéger.

\- Je sais et je comprends. Encore merci pour tout. Prends soin de toi et continue d'aimer la musique classique, c'est vraiment génial.

\- D'accord.

Himeko se retourna vers Switch.

\- Cela venait de ton ordinateur n'est-ce pas, les bruits de sirènes?

\- **Effectivement. _Sasuga_ Onee-san.**

Himeko sourit doucement. Elle se retourna ensuite vers moi. Je restai gelé sous son regard. Il était triste un peu, mais une étrange tranquillité l'habitait, comme si elle venait de faire la paix avec quelque chose de très important. Elle s'approcha de moi et toucha ma mâchoire.

\- Aïe!

\- Cela ne va pas être beau demain, _baka_.

\- Oy, pourquoi le _baka_? C'était nécessaire?

\- Très. Ajouta-t-elle avec espièglerie. On dégage d'ici? J'aimerais manger une bonne frite bien grasse!

\- Hum.

Je pouvais bien en manger une autre si ça pouvait la faire sourire comme ça…


	4. Super lotion hydratante Toudoux pour les mains

**Chapitre 4 : Super lotion hydratante Toudoux pour les mains**

  * « Une peau hydratée pendant 24h, une sensation douce et lisse. C’est si doux, Toudoux! » Chantonna une Momoka, d’une voix claire.
  * Ho! Momoka parait si mignonne sur cette publicité! C’est décidé! Je vais m’acheter cette lotion Toudoux pour les mains. S’écria une Himeko, déterminée et pleine d’enthousiasme.



Si enthousiasme qu’elle ne vît pas le regard interrogateur de ses parents, tous réunies qu’ils étaient autour de la table basse pour déjeuner. Il faut dire que ce n’était pas dans les habitudes de la jeune fille d’être aussi influençable… Un petit sourire entendu frôla les lèvres de la mère d’Himeko.

C’est ainsi que la jeune fille trottina avec légèreté vers le magasin grande surface le plus près de chez elle avant d’aller au lycée. Elle n’avait qu’une idée en tête, cette lotion hydratante. En rentrant dans le magasin, elle vit un présentoir devant les portes d’entrées, où un assortiment de boites similaires à ce qu’elle venait chercher étaient mises en place.

\- « Je me demande pourquoi je suis si enthousiasme? Ce n’est pas comme si quelqu’un allait me complimenter sur la douceur de mes mains… » Un soupir triste lui échappa. Cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent c’est derniers jours. Il faut dire que la jeune femme se sentait encore lasse de sa péripétie « romantique » (chapitre précédent) de la semaine dernière.

Himeko avait fini par prendre conscience de ses sentiments envers Bossun et de la place particulière qu’il occupait dans son cœur. Plus qu’un simple ami, même plus qu’un simple meilleur ami… C’était… C’était donc ça être amoureuse alors. Mais c’était de Bossun dont il s’agissait, c’était comme parler d’amour à un garçon de trois ans ou essayer d’attirer l’attention d’un ado qui regardait la télévision pour lui parler de ses devoirs scolaires… En gros, c’était nul.

Himeko se pris la tête, le découragement peignant ses traits. Pourquoi ce fallait-il que ce soit Bossun? Pourquoi pas son jumeau tient! Il lui ressemblait physiquement et en plus, il était beaucoup plus responsable et raisonnable. Mais au fond d’elle, la jeune femme savait que cela ne pouvait être que Bossun. Comment? Elle ne le savait pas trop. Mais être avec lui était si confortable, elle aimait ses qualités et ses défauts lui paraissaient mignons. Et puis…

La jeune femme se claqua les joues pour mettre fin à ce monologue hyper gênant. Elle ne remarqua pas les regards surpris et un peu apeurés des gens autour d’elle…

\- Haaaaaa, c’est si compliqué! Soupira la jeune femme. Comme le dis le proverbe : « Fais de ton mieux même si personne ne regarde » … Soit honnête envers toi Himeko, c’est ce que tu as décidé depuis cette fameuse nuit où tu as compris tes sentiments. Tu veux te rendre plus féminine, alors fait le, même s’il ne s’en rend absolument pas compte!

Distraitement, elle prit le premier emballage sur l’étalage et fila à la caisse, elle ne voulait pas arriver en retard au lycée et encore moins devoir en expliquer la raison.

**_(Point de vue de Bossun)_ **

C’était un début de journée normal. Pour la pause repas, le groupe du Sket dinait ensemble autour du bureau de Switch. La Captain et Saaya était venu rejoindre notre groupe et c’est dans l’animation que nous mangions. Saaya et Switch était en train de discuter du dernier café de chat ouvert près de l’école, tandis qu’Himeko et la Captain parlait de sport. Attend, ne suis-je pas mis de côté ici? Je regardai mon groupe d’ami et il me sembla que personne de faisait attention à moi…

\- Oy Himeko, Captain, de quoi discutez-vous? Demandai-je, sentant le besoin de me sentir inclus.

\- Je disais à Himeko que les clubs de sport avait un manque de joueur c’est dernier temps. Expliqua la Captain. Je viens lui demander si elle pouvait venir combler un remplacement demain.

\- Tu dois être épuisé Captain? Après tout, c’est toi qui dois jouer tous les postes manquants pendant les pratiques…

Je vis la jeune femme rougir sous l’attention d’Himeko.

\- Ne t’en fait pas Himeko-chan, j’aime tellement le softball que je ne m’en lasse pas! C’est une opportunité de jouer plus! Lui assura l’autre jeune femme, avec un enthousiasme qui se voulait rassurante.

\- N’empêche, ne te surmène pas trop Captain. Lui dis-je. Tu peux emprunter Himeko quand tu veux?

\- Je suis quoi? Un livre de bibliothèque ?! S’insurgea Himeko.

\- Plutôt un article de sport en location. Lui répondis-je, sachant pertinemment que cela la mettrait en rogne.

\- Je peux être le punching-ball qui te tombe sur la tête et qui t’envoie à l’hôpital… Gronda la blonde.

\- Hahahaha, le duo comique est de retour! Rigola de bon cœur la Captain.

\- Nous ne sommes pas si complices! Nous écriâmes Himeko et moi en même temps.

\- Mâ, mâ. La seule chose que je déplore de jouer autant au softball, c’est que je deviens les mains toutes secs… C’est pour cela que j’ai une nouvelle arme secrète! Avec entrain, la jeune femme fouilla dans son sac et en sorti fièrement un tube jaune pâle.

\- Ho! Ne serait-ce pas le dernier produit que Momoka annonce à la télévision? S’exclama Himeko.

**\- C’est exact. Voici la crème Toudoux pour les mains.** **Le deuxième produit que Momoka-san annonce depuis le lancement de sa carrière**. Compléta Switch avec un sérieux désarmant.

Vraiment, lorsque Momoka était le sujet, il ne perdait pas une minute. Ce geek…

\- Ho, moi aussi j’en ai acheté un tube! Dis Saaya, s’intégrant à notre conversation. Il rend vraiment les mains plus soyeuses!

Elle remarqua que tous les yeux se posèrent sur ses paumes. Le rouge lui monta aux joues.

\- Ne vous faites pas d’illusions, ce n’est pas comme si je mettais ce genre de produits pour quelqu’un!

Ha, le fameux côté Tsun-Tsun…

\- Il se trouve que… que moi aussi j’en ai acheté un tube aujourd’hui. Balbutia une Himeko gênée.

Cela me surpris un peu, je ne m’attendais pas à ce genre de choses de sa part. Mais bon, son côté féminin me paraissait de plus en plus évident c’est dernier temps. Elle semblait plus jolie et elle sentait si bon, que parfois, lorsqu’elle me servait le thé dans la salle du Sket-Dance, je me prenais à humer discrètement son parfum. Cela faisait une semaine maintenant que de petites transformations avait eu lieu, peut-être est-ce le passage rituélique de jeune femme à femme. Attend, depuis quand je me pose ce genre de question moi!

\- Himeko-chan, je suis si heureuse que nous ayons tous le même produit pour les mains! C’est marrant! Rigola la Captain.

Je regardai jalousement les trois filles rirent avec complicité. Moi aussi je voulais des mains soyeuses et me vanter d’appartenir au groupe, qui sembla si populaire!

\- En fait. Je n’ai l’ai pas encore essayé, je l’ai acheté ce matin alors je n’ai pas pris le temps d’ouvrir l’emballage. Avoua Himeko, qui commença à farfouiller dans son sac d’école et qui en ressortie un emballage encore intact, d’un jaune vif.

Sentant que ma chance se tenait sous mes yeux, je lui pris la boite des mains et m’éloigna en vitesse.

\- Bossun, rend moi ça!

\- Mais moi, aussi je veux faire partie du club Toudoux! Je me sens si seul! Me plaignis-je. Pourquoi tout le monde peut être soyeux et pas moi, hein? Je suis aussi dans la fleur de la jeunesse!

Je vidai le contenu de la boite dans ma paume. Un petit tube jaune serin s’y déposa. Mais j’avais sous-estimé la grande Onihime, qui arriva sur moi telle une furie sortie droit des enfers. Elle m’enleva le tube des mains et me regardant droit dans les yeux, s’en versa dans la paume dans la paume gauche.

\- J’en veux aussi! Me plaignis-je.

\- J’ai bien l’intention de rendre ton cerveau plus doux effectivement. Dit-elle d’une voix inquiétante.

\- Hein?

Sans que je puisse réagir tellement cela se passa vite, elle était près de moi. Et d’après ses yeux féroces, elle était en colères. Avec horreur, je vis sa paume pleine de crème se diriger vers mon visage et je compris le sens de ses derniers mots. J’allais m’en prendre une bonne… Je fermai les yeux sous l’appréhension. Mais la douleur ne vint jamais, remplacer plutôt par une chaleur douce. J’entrouvris un œil craintif et fut surpris de voir le visage d’Himeko, rouge de colère, la paume sur ma joue. Depuis quand hésitait-elle à me frapper? Elle eut un sourire effrayant et me beurra la joue de crème avec une force douloureuse.

\- La prochaine fois, je t’en mettrai vraiment dans le cerveau. Gronda la jeune femme.

\- Hi, Himeko-sama, gomennasai (pardonnez-moi).

\- Si tu en voulais tant, de cette crème, tu n’avais qu’à demander tu sais! Je… Je t’en aurais donné…

_\- Maji ka ? (Sans blague?),_ je n’avais pas pensé à l’option simple… Rigolais-je

\- Pfffff, toi!

Elle voulut tirer sa paume loin de mon visage, voulant clairement mettre un peu d’espace entre nous, mais une douleur titilla ma joue.

\- Tu ne viens pas de dire que tu ne me ferais pas mal. Boudais-je.

\- C’est que, j’ai essayé de retirer ma paume de ta joue et vois-tu… je n’y arrive pas! Me répondis la jeune femme d’une voix d’où pointait l’incompréhension et un soupçon de panique.

\- De quoi tu ne peux pas? Tu es sûre que tu ne cherches pas seulement un prétexte pour m’agresser. Tu veux me faire pleurer c’est ça!

\- Bossuuun! Attend, je vais tirer plus fort, peut-être que la crème crée un genre de succion!

Je la vis tirer violement sur sa main et je senti mes joues s’étirer douloureusement.

\- Stop! Stop! Tu vas clairement enlever une partie de mon visage. Tu vas clairement déchirer une page de mon identité! Pleurai-je, la douleur me donnant des larmes aux yeux.

\- Je n’y arrive pas Bossun! Ton identité est trop collante, je n’arrive pas à m’en débarrasser! Pleura à son tour Himeko.

\- Je ne suis pas un pot de colle, je suis seulement attachant tu vois!

**\- Himeko, fais-moi voir le tube de lotion.**

De sa main libre, la gauche, elle donna le tube à Switch, qui nous avait rejoind.

**\- Hum, comme je le redoutais.**

\- Hein? Hurlâmes moi et Himeko d’une seule voix. La peur commença à ramper en moi.

**\- Le tube qu’Himeko à acheter à un emballage très similaire à la crème Toudoux, mais c’est en réalité de la colle.**

\- De la colle! Collante comment? Demandais-je, craignant sa réponse.

**\- Collante dans le genre : Peut même recoller un couple divorcé.** **(** **ﾟ** **ｏ** **⌒** **)**

\- Nani! Quel genre de résultat scotchant est-ce ?! Lui criai-je, outré.

\- Pas le temps pour les jeux de mots! Nous sommes dans de la merde gluante. Cria une Himeko, qui commençait clairement à paniquer.

\- Ochitsuke Himeko ! (Calme-toi Himeko!) Ne laisse pas la peur engluer ton âme! Switch, lis les instructions, peut-être que de l’eau chaude et du savon sont suffisants pour nous séparer.

\- Bien vue Bossun! S’enthousiasma Himeko. Une lueur d’espoir dans les yeux.

**\- Bien pensée Bossun. Voyons voir. Un mélange à base d’acétone est recommandé pour enlever ce type de produit si elle entre en contact avec la peau. En gros, il nous faut un dissolvant. Dommage!** (￣▽￣)/

\- Pourquoi je ne te sens pas du tout sincères… Bougonna Himeko. Que faisons-nous Bossun. Il nous reste encore trois heures de cours avant la fin des classes…

Je réfléchis; pour aller au supermarché le plus proche, il faudrait prendre le train et cela pourrait prendre une heure… Voyons voir, qui pourrait être le genre à garder des produits chimique domestiques dans l’enceinte de l’école… Une illumination me frappa.

\- Chuuma-seisei. Nous n’avons qu’à aller le voir, il a surement quelque chose pour nous aider.

\- Bossuunnn, comment peux-tu être un crétin si intelligent ?! S’écria Himeko.

\- Pourquoi tu caches le poignard dans un écrin de velours…. Murmurais-je, blessé. Allons-y!

Mes deux amis hochèrent la tête.

\- Désolé Saaya, Captain, nous nous reverrons plus tard. Himeko salua les deux jeunes filles, qui nous regardaient depuis le début avec de grands yeux interrogateurs.

**\- Ouais, nous avons un divorce sur le bras, ici.**

\- Comme si d’abords je pourrai me marier avec un gorille pareil!

Une violente douleur explosa dans ma joue. Une Himeko furieuse venait d’éloigner violement sa paume de mon visage.

\- Oy Himeko! Ça fait mal!

\- Je ne crois pas que cela rendrait triste quelqu’un si je t’aérais les gencives. Les filles pourront voir ta laideur d’âme se refléter sur ton physique.

Ha, elle est en colère…

**\- Bossun, je crois que dans cette situation, tu es celui-qui a le plus à perdre… Pourquoi ne pas la fermer et survivre jusqu’au laboratoire de chimie.**

\- Hum. _Sasuga_ Switch. Toujours de bon conseil.

D’un pas maladroit je m’avança vers la sortie de la classe. Il faut dire que cela demandait une certaine coordination entre Himeko et moi. Finalement, d’un accord tacite, elle marcha à ma gauche. C’est en arrivant dans les couloirs et lorsque les premiers regards surpris se posèrent sur nous que je pris conscience de l’ambiguïté de notre situation. La main d’Himeko sur mon visage avait l’air d’un geste romantique à mon intention. Mais la garder en permanence posée ainsi et marcher en même temps avait l’air d’un jeu de rôle de mauvais gout…

\- Oy Himeko, est l’air plus détendue. Tu ressembles à une amazone qui promène son petit-ami pour sa ballade quotidienne…

\- Comment veux-tu que je sois détendu quand tu me dis ce genre de chose !?

**\- Comment voulez-vous que je me détende quand j’ai l’air de chaperonner ce genre de chose? Hein?** (￣_￣)・・・

_\- Shiruka boke (Je m’en fou, idiot)!_ C’est sur moi qu’elle transpire quand elle stress comme ça et c’est dégueu. M’indignais-je, trouvant la situation tristement stupide.

\- Tais-toi! Cria une Himeko devenue rouge betterave.

**\- Nous y sommes presque.**

Je ne m’attendais pas un jour à pleurer pour bénéficier des compétences tordues de Chuuma-sensei. Mais c’est ce que je fis presque en faisant irruption dans la salle de classe de chimie.

\- Sensei, nous avons besoin de votre aide! Criais-je d’une voix suppliante.

Je fus surpris de trouver Remy-onee-san en train de secouer un Chuuma-sensei quasi catatonique.

\- Ho le Sket-dan. Onee-san est si contente de vous voir! Elle ne sait vraiment plus quoi faire!

**\- Que ce passe t’il Onee-san?**

\- Chuuma-sensei avait mal à la tête, il a dit qu’il prendrait une aspiration dans sa boite a spatule et il est tombé semi-content! S’exclama la femme, prise de panique.

\- Hein? Nous nous sommes consternés, en cœur.

**\- Je crois qu’elle voulait dire : Il avait mal à la tête, il a dit qu’il prendrait une aspirine dans sa boite à médicament et il est tombé inconscient… (-_-;)** **・・・**

_\- Shimatta! (Zut!)_ Ce n’est pas le temps de pioncer vieil homme, nous avons besoin de toi ici! Je chialai, m’approchant du bureau où mon prof de chimie s’était affalé.

Soudain, comme si l’homme m’avait entendu, il sursauta et se redressa sur sa chaise.

\- Chuuma- sensei, vous n’êtes pas mort! S’émerveilla Remy-onee-san, le soulagement évident dans sa voix

\- Hein? Pas mort? Ma vie est un cadavre en réanimation. Répondit l’homme d’une voix morne et déprimante.

\- Chuuma-sensei?

\- Pourquoi vos âmes me paraissent si éblouissantes? Éteignez les lumières de l’espoir éphémère.

\- Woua, la déprime… Murmura Himeko.

\- Je me demande quel genre se pilule il a pris par erreur dans sa boite pleine d’étrangeté… Écoutez Sensei, vous broierez du noir plus tard s’il vous plait, mais j’aimerai savoir si vous ne pouvez pas nous fournir une solution à base d’acétone.

\- Le noir n’est que l’absence de mensonge. Pourquoi lutter contre l’inéluctable? Me répondit Monsieur Chuuma, s’étalant sur son bureau, l’air sérieusement déprimé.

\- Oy, oy, Sensei, je n’accepte pas l’inéluctable main d’Himeko coller sur ma tronche pendant la fatale période de l’après-midi… Bougonnais-je.

L’homme se contenta de soupirer de lassitude, clairement non disposer à faire quoi que cela soit d’autre que de déprimer sur place.

\- Bossun, je crois que c’est fichu. Même Reiko-san (PS : la fanatique de l’occulte) dégage une aura plus joyeuse que lui en ce moment… Dit Himeko, découragé.

\- Alors qu’est-ce qu’on va faire, on ne peut pas se balader pendant trois heures ainsi! Je pointai sa paume obstinément collée à mon visage.

**\- Accepter la fatalité de la réalité… ┐(** **︶** **▽** **︶** **)┌**

\- Switch!

**\- C’est une blague, hahaha. Plus sérieusement, je viens de faire une recherche sur l’acétone et il semblerait que celle-ci se trouve dans les produits de dissolvant pour les ongles et la peinture. Et il y a justement un club qui peut avoir ce genre de produit : Le Club de figurine!**

_\- Sasuga_ Switch! Nous enthousiasmâmes Himeko et moi.

\- Que faisons-nous de Chuuma-sensei? Demanda Himeko, plus par culpabilité vis-à-vis de l’état de panique d’Onee-san que pour le professeur lui-même. Après tout, il était victime d’une de ses créations…

\- Si Remi-san reste avec moi, je peux combattre la vacuité de mon âme avec la lumière de sa présence. Répondit Chuuma-sensei.

\- C’est romantique et déprimant en même temps… Murmura Himeko. Mais je crois que cela veut dire qu’il ira bien.

\- Hum. Aller Himeko!

\- Allons-y!

La jeune femme s’élança, oubliant momentanément la situation. Un cri de douleur freina ses ardeurs.

\- Oy Himeko! Tu viens de déraciner tous espoir d’une futur barbe à cette endroit… Pleurais-je

C’est ainsi que le trio cogna à la porte du club de figurine, espérant qu’il y aurait quelqu’un. Des voix leur parvinrent de derrière la porte.

\- Cette figurine que je t’ai demandée manque d’éclat! Elle ne représente pas bien Maternity Blue

\- Tu es difficile Otakura.

Je me permis d’entrer dans la salle de club. Si je devais attendre la fin d’une discussion entre otaku, je serais ici encore demain.

_\- Ojamashimasu (permettez-moi de vous déranger)_. Puis-je vous demander de l’aide?

C’est ainsi que nous expliquâmes la situation aux deux garçons. Avec un soulagement qui me fit presque pleurer, le responsable du club me valida qu’il avait du dissolvant. Ce fut là que commença la partie complexe, mais avec beaucoup de larmes, la majorité venant de moi, tout se passa bien. C’est avec bonheur que je retrouvai mon visage libérer de la colle. Nous remerciâmes abondement le responsable et quittâmes la salle de club.

**\- Pendant que j’y pense Himeko, comment à tu pus mélanger l’emballage de la colle avec celle de la crème?**

Le visage d’Himeko s’enflamma.

\- Je réfléchissais à quelque chose d’Important et j’ai oublié de porter attention. Bafouilla la jeune femme.

\- Quel genre de truc important peut te faire perdre la tête comme ça? Demandais-je, curieux.

Himeko sembla réfléchir un moment, puis souris mystérieusement.

\- Je ne veux plus fuir mes sentiments.

\- Hein. Qu’est-ce que c’est sensé vouloir dire? Répondis-je perplexe.

**\- Cela ressemble à une déclaration de jeune femme amoureuse! HU HU!** Swich remonta ses lunettes d’un signe excité.

\- Ouais, comme une réplique d’héroïne de manga shojo! Rigolais-je.

\- Ha ?! S’insurgea Himeko, rouge de colère et de gène. Vous vous moquez de moi, bande d’enfoirés! J’étais super sérieuse ici!

\- C’est justement pourquoi c’était hilarant! Rigolais-je. Il te manquait juste des yeux qui faisait la moitié de ton visage et ça aurais été impeccable.

**\- Alors Himeko, quel est le sentiment que tu ne veux plus fuir !?**

\- La haine de vous étriper!

_\- Mâ, mâ_ , tu transforme cela en shônen. _Ne, ne,_ sérieusement, Himeko-chan, quel sentiment tu ne veux plus fuir? Lui demandais-je d’une voix se voulant féminine et d’un ton de confidence.

\- Vous voyez, je ne veux pas en parler tout de suite, je… je ne suis pas encore prête et c’est bien trop embarrassant. Marmonna la jeune femme.

**\- Notre Himeko est devenu une femme, Bossun _oka-san (maman)!_** ** _。゜゜_** ** _(´_** ** _Ｏ_** ** _`)_** ** _゜゜。_** ** _Oto-san (papa_** **) est si ému.** Switch enchaina, faisant trembloter d’émotion la voix artificielle de son ordinateur.

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire Oto-san, il y a un sentiment d’accomplissement qui me serre le cœur. Dis-je d’une voix dramatique.

\- Harrrrgg. Gronda Himeko, s’agrippant la tête avec désespération.

\- Tu sais Oto-san, depuis quelques temps, notre fille se maquille plus et elle met du parfum, ne me dis pas, ne me dis pas que…! Commençais-je d’une voix de mère surprise.

**\- Hum, c’est bien cela Oka-san, notre fille à quelqu’un de spécial dans son cœur.**

Je pris conscience de ses mots comme un claque. Je rigolais bien, mais à voir le visage d’Himeko, si rouge de gène, je compris que nos blagues avaient touché un point sensible. Était-ce dont cela? Himeko… HImeko était amoureuse? Dans le genre comme une femme aime un homme et non une brute aime son arme de prédilection? Le genre de sentiments qui te serre l’estomac et qui ne signifie pas qu’il faut que t’aille chier? L’a…l’amour quoi?

\- Est-ce vrai Himeko-chan? Demandais-je, toujours dans mon rôle d’Oka-san. Cela me permettait de cacher la tempête d’émotion qui bourdonnait en moi.

\- Vous êtes vraiment une bande de crétin! Baka! S’exclama la jeune femme, le visage brulant. Elle s’éloigna de nous, s’enfuir serait le mot juste.

La vérité me frappa comme un coup à l’estomac, Himeko était vraiment amoureuse… Une question me brulait l’esprit : Mais de qui?


	5. Chaque femmes cache un homme viril en elles (Partie 1)

**Chapitre 5 : Chaque femmes cache un homme viril en elles (Partie 1)**

Je me retournai dans mon lit pour la énième fois. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais quelque chose m’empêchait clairement de dormir.

\- « Vous voyez, je ne veux pas en parler tout de suite, je… je ne suis pas encore prête et c’est bien trop embarrassant » (Chapitre précédent) avait murmurer timidement Himeko, plus tôt dans la journée.

\- Mais qu’est-ce qui est si embarrassant? Marmonnais-je, avec une amertume qui me surprenait. Toute la journée, j’avais été tarauder par la curiosité et une sorte de sentiment âpre qui serait mes tripes. Cela avait commencé lorsque Switch avait mis sur le tapis qu’Himeko pouvait être amoureuse. Himeko amoureuse hein? Cela me paraissait vraiment étrange.

Mais que je le veuille ou non, cela expliquait les nouvelles habitudes d’Himeko de se maquiller et de se parfumer. Elle voulait paraitre plus féminine pour quelqu’un en particulier… Cela m’agaçait. Pourquoi changer à ce point pour quelqu’un d’autre? Si un mec ne la trouvait pas jolie comme cela, qu’il aille paitre. Himeko est… Himeko est jolie non, même sans artifices?

Mais là n’était pas la question! Le plus important était de quel mec elle était tombée bam, fall in love. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi j’étais si obsédé par cela, mais je ne pouvais m’empêcher de m’interroger sur son identité et sur sa personnalité. Était-il cool, plus du genre brute ou gars doux et sensible, un simplet ou un mec intello? Bref, qu’est-ce qui le rendait si particulier pour avoir volé le cœur de ma meilleure amie! Ce devait être ça… Ce n’était rien de plus qu’un sentiment de protection amical, comme un papa qui attendrait son premier gendre avec un batte de baseball sous la table…

Je me retournai une autre fois, un grognement m’échappa. Comment faire avouer à Himeko l’identité de ce fameux Lover-boy. Pas moyen d’y aller par la force, c’était moins dangereux de caresser un alligator en lui disant qu’il est mignon… Par la voix directe, c’est tout aussi mort, car cette fille à un caractère buté. Il ne restait que la ruse… Et je crois qu’une idée commençais à germer dans mon esprit.

Le lendemain, c’est avec un certain sentiment de fierté que je me rendis en cours. J’avais concocté un super plan pour faire cracher le morceau à Himeko sur ce fameux Lover-boy. J’avais peut-être des cernes affreux sous les yeux, mais mon cerveau lui, était plus en paix. C’est sur Switch que je tombais en premier sur mon trajet matinal.

\- _Ohayo_ Switch! Le saluais-je.

\- **Yo Bossun**. Il me regarda un instant. **Tu ressembles à une épave. Est-ce parce-que tu as joué au jeu d’Otome-game que je t’ai prêté? Fufufu.** (つ✧ω✧)つ

\- Nan, comment veux-tu que je supporte cette fille Tsundere qui m’envoie promener à chaque réponse! Elle me vide de toute confiance en moi… Grondais-je, de plus sombre humeur. J’avais belle et bien essayer ce fameux jeu, mais j’ai abandonné lorsque mes dents furent douloureuses à force de grincement… Comment pouvait-il aimer ce genre de chose me dépassait.

\- **C’est que tu ne connais rien à l’art délicat de charmer une femme Bossun. Il faut de la finesse et de la délicatesse, ce que tu n’as pas.** Répondit Switch en soulevant ses lunettes d’un geste plus sec qu’à l’habitude.

Mec, il était en colère?

\- Je peux très bien être délicat et plein de finesse si je le veux. Bougonnais-je. Pourquoi ramener cette supposer lacune sur le tapis?

\- **Ha oui? Je ne suis pas certain de cette donnée. J’aimerais que tu me le prouve par un exemple pratique.**

 **-** Un exemple pratique? Tu ne me crois vraiment pas hein?

**\- C’est que tu as un lourd historique de revers qui ne sont pas en ton honneur de dragueur mais plus soulignant ton coté dévastateur. Tiens, je vois Himeko qui nous salut du portail de la cours. Impressionne-moi de tes talents, c’est l’heure de l’exemple pratique! (** **￢** **‿** **￢** **)**

\- Si complaisant! Tu me fou la rogne! Prends-en plein la tronche! Dis-je, remonter à bloc par mon égo blessé.

Il me semble que Switch eu un sourire en coin, mais cela est sûrement dû au fait qu’il pensa facilement gagner. C’est donc sans plus réfléchir que j’accéléra vers Himeko, qui nous attendait effectivement à côté du l’entrée de la cour d’école.

\- Himeko! Lui criais-je d’un ton qui se voulait cool et sérieux.

\- _Ohayo_ Bossun! Rayonna la jeune femme. Puis elle s’approcha de moi l’air curieuse. _Matte,_ pourquoi tu fais ta tronche stupide?

\- Je n’ai pas une tronche stupide, ce n’est pas comme si j’étais gêné ou quoi que ce soit! Je suis super à l’aise et j’ai l’air super cool! Me défendis-je, la pointant d’un doigt tremblant.

\- _Nani sore? (C’est quoi ça?)_ Tu me fais quoi Bossun? Rigola Himeko, qui semblais trouver mon cirque drôle. Tes jambes tremblotent comme des feuilles. Hahahaha.

Je réfléchi intensément, ne me laissant pas abattre. Un compliment, vite un compliment, allez Bossun!

\- Tes cheveux semblent plus peignés aujourd’hui? Lançais-je finalement, particulièrement fière de moi.

\- Hein?

La jeune femme arrêta de rire. Me regardant plutôt avec un regard interrogateur,

\- C’est un compliment ou une insulte, _boke_ ?!

\- _Aho_! C’est clairement un compliment! Je dis que tu as peigner tes cheveux aujourd’hui! Ils semblent moins, tu vois, moins emmêlé.

\- Mais quel genre de compliment est-ce? Tu me dis que j’ai l’air d’une pouilleuse les autres jours et je devrais te dire merci ?! Se fâcha la jeune femme, ne le prenant apparemment pas dans le bon sens.

\- Comment peux-tu si déformer la réalité! M’exclamais-je, irrité.

\- Comment être si vexant et ambigüe dans ses propos! Enchaina sur le même ton Himeko.

 **\- Mâ,mâ. C’est ma faute Himeko.** Dit Switch, qui était finalement arrivé près de nous. **Je disais à Bossun qu’il était incapable de faire de compliment et il a voulu prouver le contraire…**

La jeune fille me regarda, le visage encore légèrement irrité, pour ensuite soupirer lourdement, semblant vaincu. C’est avec un sourire qu’elle me regarda finalement.

\- Tu sais Bossun, tu n’es pas obligé de te forcer. Tu n’es pas le genre de garçon qui peut être aimable avec les filles. Tu es seulement un abruti indélicat.

\- Ne vient-tu pas de m’insulter là maintenant !? Ce n’est pas parce-que tu cache ton venin avec un sourire que tu vas me rendre heureux. En plus, tu viens de me jeter une fatalité monstrueuse au visage! Tu veux me faire pleurer c’est ça! Hein !?

\- Bossuuuuunnn!

\- **Ça va aller Bossun, je deviendrais ton mentor! Répands ma sagesse à travers la Chine!**

 **-** C’est quoi cette fixation sur la Chine! Hurlais-je. Et tu vois, en quoi serais-tu meilleure que moi dans ce genre de chose? Je ne t’ai jamais vu être particulièrement délicat non plus.

\- J’approuve Bossun, Switch, je ne t’ai jamais vue si délicat avec une fille.

\- **Voulez-vous un exemple pratique?**

\- Hum. Approuvâmes Himeko et moi.

**\- Si je fais rougir Himeko, je gagne. Sinon, vous pourrez dire que je suis aussi irrécupérable que Bossun.**

\- D’accord. Accepta Himeko

\- Pourquoi suis-je le baromètre d’échecs! M’insurgeais-je. Ce qui semblais passer inaperçus…

\- **Himeko-chan**. Commença Switch

\- Hum?

La tension dans l’air était presque palpable. Nous étions suspendus à ses lèvres.

\- **Tes cheveux sont particulièrement magnifique aujourd’hui, ou est-ce la beauté de ton âme qui transcende leurs éclats?**

Je vis Himeko rougir, effectivement, se bâtard avait la langue bien mielleuse.

\- Tu viens d’utiliser la base de mon compliment pour te soulever. C’est comme piétiner le corps de son frère pour atteindre le sac de chips sur les tablettes trop hautes.

**\- Ne t’en fais pas _Otouto (petit-frère_ ), je te garderais les miettes du fond! (^.~)**

\- Onii-san…! Mon cul!

 _\- Anou, (excusez-moi)!_ qu’est-ce qu’il on mes cheveux aujourd’hui? Demanda Himeko, maintenant incertaine.

C’est donc après une journée de classe éreintante que nous sommes réunies dans la salle du Sket-Dan. Bien que mes habitudes en tant que leader du Sket, lourdes de responsabilités m’appelassent. C’est-à-dire que même si mon tatami me suppliait pour une sainte sieste, ou que mon regard louchait sur mon dernier manga, ce n’était pas le moment de glander! J’avais une mission. Et celle-ci m’avait couté chère. En effet, pendant la pause déjeunée, j’étais aller secrètement voir Chuuma-sensei pour mettre mon fameux plan en marche. Cela m’a couté d’être le cobaye pour une prochaine expérience illicite de mon prof de chimie. J’avais la récompense de ma folie dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon et j’avais bien l’intention de l’utiliser. Il me fallait seulement l’occasion idéale…

\- C’est donc ainsi que Nakatani-san a rompu avec son petit-ami. Mec, cela prend un sacré courage pour faire ce genre de chose. Continua Himeko, toujours concentré sur son babillage habituel et comme d’habitude, je n’en écoutais pas une miette.

\- Hum.

\- Tu veux du thé Bossun? Saaya-san nous en à apporter un de qualité hier! S’enthousiasma la jeune femme, qui se levait déjà pour aller préparer les breuvages.

\- Non attend! M’écriais-je soudain. Portant finalement attention à ce qu’elle disait.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Bossun? Tu as eu une crampe au ventre? Demanda Himeko, prise par surprise.

\- Non, non! Répondis-je, sentant germer en moi une l’idée parfaite pour mon plan. Je vais le faire.

\- Faire quoi Bossun? Allez aux toilettes?

\- Pourquoi tout le monde pense que je n’ai que de la merde en tête ?! Pleurai-je, outré.

\- _Mâ, mâ_ Bossun, ce n’est que les trois quarts du temps, cela te laisse une petite marge pour la maturité. Me consola la jeune femme d’une voix douce.

\- C’est supposé me remonter le moral ?! De toute façon laisse tomber et rassit-toi. Je m’occupe du thé.

Himeko me regarda comme si une deuxième tête venait de me pousser. Même Switch délaissa l’anime qu’il regardait pour me lancer un regard surpris.

\- Pourquoi me lancez-vous ce genre de regard, ce n’est pas comme si je ne faisais que glander lorsqu’il n’y a pas de demande.

Leur regard devint mystérieusement encore plus rond…

\- D’accord, je ne fais que glander habituellement… Avouais-je, vaincu. Mais j’ai vraiment envie de faire le thé, ce n’est pas si difficile.

L’était-ce?

\- Ne te force pas Bossun, je peux très bien le faire! Voulu me rassurer Himeko, avec plus de véhémence que demandais un ton calme et confiant.

\- Je… Je suis capable de le faire! Je peux le faire!

Essayais-je de m’encourager?

\- D’a… d’accord. Répondis Himeko, s’avouant vaincu. Mais si tu as des questions, ne te gêne pas, hein. Il est de qualité ce thé, tu comprends?

\- Arrête de me mettre la pression!

Je m’avançai vers notre chariot à thé au fond de notre salle de club. J’avais pris le médicament de Chuuma-sensei de ma poche arrière pendant que j’étais encore de dos à mes deux amis. Je me remémorai ce que mon professeur m’avait dit plus tôt dans la journée.

\- « Je ne sais pas trop ce que tu veux faire avec ce médicament, mais sache que l’effet est très bref. Je l’ai appelé l’Hipnoz, car la personne devient comme en transe lorsqu’elle prend le médicament. Cela ne dure que cinq minutes, mais pendant ce laps de temps, la personne répondra à toutes les questions que l’on lui posera sans pouvoir mentir. Tu peux lui faire avaler directement ou diluer son enveloppe dans du liquide. »

D’une main tremblotante, je versai la pilule rouge dans la tasse violette d’Himeko. Je le fis très discrètement, car je sentais dans mon dos les regards de Switch et Himeko.

\- Veux-tu aussi du thé, Switch? Lui demandais-je pour la forme, essayant de dissiper un possible malentendu.

**\- Bien que je sois très curieux de tes talents _d’otemae (dextérité, habileté; étiquette de la cérémonie du thé pour sa préparation)_ , je vais me fier à mon instinct qui me dit de passer mon tours… (** **･ω** **< )** **☆**

\- Et tu te dis plein de délicatesse…. Bougonnais-je.

\- **Et de bon sens. Rajouta Switch.**

 **-** Je vais gouter à ton thé Bossun, ce n’est pas comme si tu voulais volontairement empoisonner quelqu’un. _Ne?_

 _-_ Pourquoi finit tu la phrase avec une question! Vous blesser ma fierté de japonais!

\- Bossuuun!

Avec ce que je pensais être la bonne méthode, tiré de mes observations fugaces d’Himeko en pleine opération, je fini par préparer deux tasses de thé.

\- J’avoue que cela fait bizarre de se faire servir le thé par toi Bossun! Rigola doucement Himeko, qui semblait ravie. Si tu es aussi bon dans l’art du thé que dans tous les travails manuels que tu entreprends, ce thé risque de me créer une dépendance!

Je me sentis aussitôt un peu mal de la berner comme cela. Elle avait une pleine confiance en moi et voilà que j’en abusais. Le remord me pris et j’hésita à lui donner sa tasse de thé. Après tout, je n’avais pas le droit de lui soutirer des informations aussi intimes si elle ne se sentait pas prête à en parler…

\- Himeko, je ne suis plus certain que… Commençais-je, maladroitement. Éloignant sa tasse de la porter de sa main tendue.

\- Ne t’en fais pas Bossun, je suis certaine que c’est délicieux! Me rassura la jeune femme avec un sourire éblouissant.

Maintenant, je me sentais comme une merde…

\- Je ne suis pas tout à fait honnête et…

Avant que je puisse terminer ma phrase, les réflexe monstrueux d’Himeko me prirent au dépourvu et je ne pus l’empêcher de me voler sa tasse des mains. Avec un sourire complice, elle porta le thé à ses lèvres.

\- C’est un peu amer, mais je m’attendais à…

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase, prise d’un spasme violent.

\- Himeko! M’inquiétais-je, regrettant amèrement ce plan qui me paraissait maintenant affreusement égoïste. J’accouru aux côtés d’elle, qui semblait perdre conscience momentanément se renversant ainsi tout son thé sur son gilet.

Je remarquai à peine Switch se lever de son fauteuil d’un geste brusque. Toute mon attention était focalisée sur la jeune femme et ma culpabilité.

\- Oy Himeko, répond-moi! Lui demandais-je anxieusement, agrippant ses épaules, qui me paraissaient maintenant plus frêles que ce que j’aurais pensé.

Je n’eus pas de réponse. Paniqué, j’allais sortir de la pièce aller chercher Chuuma-sensei lorsqu’ Himeko sembla revenir à elle. 

\- _Itete (aïe)…_ Grommela faiblement la jeune femme, s’agrippant la tête.

\- Tu vas bien! Je m’excuse! Je n’aurais pas dû! Commençais-je, me sentant bouleversé.

\- Ça va mec. Me rassura Himeko. Un homme peut en prendre plus qu’un simple mal de tête.

\- Je suis si soulagé… Soufflais-je, sentant la pression en moi baisser d’un degré faramineux.

J’allais lui demander de m’accompagner tout de même à l’infirmerie lorsqu’un détail tilta.

\- Himeko, ne vient-tu pas de te désigner comme un homme? Demandais-je, incertain.

\- Bien évidement Bossun. T’es couilles te font mal ou quoi? Tu sais bien que je suis clairement un homme ici!

\- Hein? Ne pus-je que répondre, sentant mon cerveau se vider de cohérence.

\- Merde, j’ai échappé du thé sur mon t-shirt! C’est brûlant! S’exclama soudain Himeko, changeant complétement de sujet et ne semblant pas voir mon malaise.

Elle baissa les yeux et poussa soudain un cri d’effroi, ce qui me ramena brusquement alerte et inquiet.

\- Qu’y a -il Himeko! Tu as mal ailleurs!

\- C’est quoi ses bosses immenses !! Pleura de panique Himeko. S’agrippant la poitrine à deux mains.

\- Quoi?

\- Bossun, j’ai chopé un cancer des mamelons, t’as vu les tumeurs qui me sont poussé!

J’étais complétement à la ramasse…

\- Qu’est-ce que tu racontes Himeko. C’est des seins ici, pas des tumeurs…

\- Comment un mec peut avoir de si gros seins! Et c’est quoi cet air confus sur ton visage !?

Je compris qu’il y avait un problème ici. Un problème assez complexe même. Je me doutai sur qui était la faute… Avant que je puisse répondre à Himeko, la porte de la salle du Sket s’ouvrit à la volé, laissant entrevoir un Chuuma-sensei essoufflé.

\- Tu lui as donné !?

\- Oui!

\- Tu lui as vraiment donné ?!

\- Putain oui! M’écriais-je.

\- Tu lui as vraiment donné ?!

\- _Yakamashii! (Trop bruyant!),_ change de disque bordel! Je lui ai donné d’accord !? C’est quoi la prochaine chanson ?! Je perdis patience.

\- Crum, crum. Alors je me suis rendu compte que je ne t’avais pas donné le bon médicament. C’est une Hormoswitch que tu as eu et non une Hypnoz…

\- C’est quoi ce nom de super pouvoir! Quel genre de merde l’autre pilule crée?

\- Et bien celui qui la consomme se retrouve à mentalement changer de sexe. Cela veut dire que notre Himeko, ici présente, est convaincu qu’elle est un homme…

\- Rien que ça, hein… Grognais-je de mécontentement. Mais c’est moins chiant que ce aurait pu être, je veux dire, je ne me retrouve pas avec une enfant sous le bras…

Je me tournais vers Himeko, voulant voir comment elle prenait les choses. Elle ne semblait pas écoutée quoi que ce soit, concentré plus tôt à enlever son t-shirt.

 _Matte, matte, matte! (Attend!)_ Enlever son t-shirt ?!

\- Himeko! Qu’est-ce que tu fou !? Hurlais-je, le visage rouge betterave.

\- Bien, c’est collant et mouillé, mec, j’enlève mon haut? Répondit-elle (il) d’une voix neutre, comme si elle parlait à un abrutit.

\- Pas question que tu te dessape comme ça ici! Hurlais-je.

\- Mec, tu pète vraiment un câble… Ça te gêne de voir un autre mec en torse? Ha…. À moins que tu ne sois de l’autre côté… Murmura Himeko, soudent pensive.

\- De quel autre côté tu parles? Qu’est-ce que tu t’imagines ici! Switch! Aide-moi! Suppliais-je soudain mon ami.

C’est là que je remarquai la silhouette de Switch filé tranquillement vers la sortie… Je l’attrapai donc par le collet.

\- _Omae (toi_ )… Grondais-je. Où tu penses filer comme ça ?! Je saisiparfaitement son intention de décamper.

\- **Je crois que ma présence n’est pas requise ici… pup pup! Je suis un virus et je suis poursuivi par un anti-virus. Ma présence ne ferait que gêner cette magnifique scène d’amitié entre deux hommes pleins de sentiments!** Tapa Switch compulsivement sur son clavier.

\- C’est un plan à trois ici! Répliquais-je agressivement.

\- **_Tasukete! (À l’aide!)_ Ce n’est pas parce-que j’ai perdu mon innocence en lisant du yayoi, que j’aime aussi la sensation de la perdre… (O_O;)**

\- Bossun, tu me fais un peu peur. Avoua Himeko, l’air légèrement dégouté.

\- LA FERME! Je commençai à perdre les pédales. Je me concentrai donc sur la partie ou je pouvais avoir un semblant de control. Chuuma-sensei, combien de temps le médicament dure-t-il.

\- Hum, en a-t-elle consommé beaucoup?

\- Une à deux gorgées.

\- Alors entre deux à trois heures.

Au moins, ce n’est pas trop longtemps… Espérons seulement qu’il n’y a pas de demande aujourd’hui…

\- Sur ce, _jana_! Dit Chuuma-sensei, s’éclipsant rapidement, voulant clairement être ailleurs que dans cette merde…

Le silence se fit dans la salle du Club. Nous nous regardâmes tous les trois.

\- Alors, je peux me dessaper maintenant? Demanda finalement Himeko.

\- Non! Tu n’as pas entendu ce qu’a dit Chuuma-sensei, tu es une fille qui pense être un gars, mais fondamentalement, TU ES UNE FILLE! Ce qui signifie que tes deux tumeurs sont des _out zones_ à ne pas montrer!

\- Je suis un mec. Tu veux voir mon boa constrictor pour te le prouver ?! Me provoqua Himeko, un air de défi sur visage.

\- Vraiment, épargne moi…

Je la vis bouger inconfortablement dans son t-shirt. Elle allait attraper un rhume si elle restait trempée comme ça.

\- Viens, je vais te prêter mes vêtements de sports.

\- Hum. Bonne idée.

**\- J’accompagne?**

\- J’ai besoin d’un soutien psychologique mec… Répondis-je, déjà épuisé.

C’est ainsi que nous allâmes à mon casier. Bien que nous essayions de paraitre normaux, il y avait clairement un alien parmi nous…

\- Oy Himeko! Tu peux arrêter de te prendre pour de la tapisserie. Et c’est quoi cette façon constipée de marcher?

\- Bossun, j’ai des courants d’air qui me refroidissent les couilles… Chuchota Himeko. Et puis, c’est tellement court cette jupe que j’ai peur que quelqu’un aperçoive mon boa constrictor!

\- Mec, t’as un boa qui t’étrangle le cerveau, oui… Soupirais-je. Fais ce que tu veux, mais dépêche-toi.

**\- Je me sens mal pour Himeko lorsqu’elle reviendra à elle… (** **￣～￣** **;)**

**-** Ouais, moi aussi. C’est clair qu’elle me tue cependant…. Tremblais-je.

**\- Pourrais-tu m’expliquer le plan de base qui était prévu?**

Je me sentis gêné tout d’un coup…

\- Je… Je voulais faire prendre un médicament qui fonctionnerait comme une potion de vérité… Avouais-je du bout des lèvres.

**\- Dans quel but?**

Pourquoi j’avais la désagréable impression qu’il connaissait déjà la réponse…

\- Pour qu’elle avoue le gars qu’elle aime…

\- **Hum. Elle te démembrera certainement.**

\- Switch! Pleurais-je.

\- Oy, les mecs. Arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n’étais pas là! Et de plus, mettons quelque chose au clair, arrêter de m’appeler Himeko, cela ne fait pas du tout viril.

 **\- Hein, comment voudrais-tu que l’on te nomme? <(** **￣** **﹌** **￣** **) > **

**-** Ko.

 **-** _Ko_ mment? Blaguais-je. Pourquoi un nom si court?

\- Et bien, j’ai trouvé une phrase super viril pour me présenter : _Hi! Me, Ko!_

\- Nande !? C’est quoi cet anglais de merde !? T’es quoi, un étranger?

\- **Un dérangé… (** **╥** **_** **╥** **)**

C’est en se disputant que nous arrivâmes finalement à mon casier où je rangeais mes vêtements de sports. Je lui tendis le sac de vêtements.

\- Merci Bossun.

Sans plus attendre, il se dirigea vers les vestiaires des mecs, pour se changer. Le vestiaire des mec…

Je m’imaginai notre petite Himeko se déshabiller sans retenu devant une bande de gars en chaleur. Mon cœur fit un bond. L’instinct de protection fraternelle explosa en moi.

Je lui agrippai les épaules d’un geste désespéré.

\- Ko, je crois que le vestiaire des filles serait une meilleure option.

-Hein? Tu m’insulte là ?! J’aperçus une veine de colère palpiter sur sa tempe.

Même en mec, elle avait un caractère buté…

\- Bien que cela pourrait avoir ses avantages… Répondis pensivement le jeune homme.

Je rêve ou il saignait du nez.

\- Les hommes ne sont pas aussi pervers! Je le secouais par les épaules. En fait, peut-être! Tu me fais me sentir honteux d’être un homme! Pleurais-je.

**\- Je crois que nous devrions laisser… Ko, se changer dans la salle du Sket-Dan.**

\- _Sasuga_ Switch! Criais-je de soulagement.

C’est donc ainsi que nous reveinâmes à la salle du club. Je m’assurai de tirer les rideaux hermétiquement. Une inquiétude protectrice me tiraillait l’estomac et faisait que je vérifiai deux fois mon travail.

\- Tu comptes y passer la journée Bossun? S’impatienta Ko.

\- J’ai terminé, l’exhibitionniste…

\- Comment peux-tu être si mal à l’aise de regarder un homme se changer?

J’essaya très fort de ne pas essayer d’imaginer Himeko en train de se changer. Je me retrouvai le visage bouillant.

**\- Tu viens clairement de penser à quelque chose d’obscène…**

**-** Yep, il l’a clairement fait. Souligna Ko. Switch, notre Bossun commence à devenir un homme! C’est terminé le pèlerinage de moine!

 **\- Je sais! Notre Bossun est devenu un si grand pervers!** Murmura Switch, essuyant une larme imaginaire de ses yeux.

\- Oy!

\- Mais je pense qu’il a passé trop de temps chez les moines, il ne joue pas dans le même camp que nous… Ne t’en fait pas Bossun, mon amitié restera la même pour toi!

\- Ko! Pleurais-je, ému. Puis je compris ce qu’il voulait dire. Je ne suis pas aux hommes!

\- Si tu le dis… Rigola Ko, apparemment peux convaincu. Bon, laissez-moi me changer, je me les gèle. Grogna-t-il, commençant déjà à agripper le bas de sa t-shirt mouillé.

Mec, si j’étais aux hommes, je ne rougirais pas comme un con en ce moment… Switch et moi filâmes et nous fermâmes la porte derrière nous. Nous avions l’air de deux gardes peut convainquant qui surveillait une pièce.

**\- Il nous reste qu’à l’occuper pendant les deux prochaines heures, ce ne devrait pas être trop compliqué… (** **＋** **_** **＋** **)**

**-** Ouais, mais le plus dur doit être passé… Grondais-je, me sentant épuisé.

La porte derrière nous s’ouvra, laissant voir une Himeko en survêtement de sport. Je trouvai mignon qu’elle d’eu rouler un peu le bas du pantalon. Cela me fit bizarre de la voir dans mes vêtements. Mais d’une façon encore plus étrange, j’ai apprécié.

Nous entrâmes dans la salle du club et prirent nos places habituelles. Sauf que Ko s’affala sur le sofa. Amen, qu’il ne portait plus de jupe… Switch et moi serions mort de honte. Je m’affalai sur mon tatami et soupira d’aise. Je tendis le bras vers mon manga, lorsque mon regard se porta vers un objet sur la table basse.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça?

\- Ho, c’est un truc qui me serrait la poitrine alors je l’ai enlevé. Mec, j’ai eu toutes les misères du monde à l’ôter… Répondit Ko, avec nonchalance.

Moi et Switch se regardâmes avec panique, blêmissants à vue d’œil. Je comprenais cinq sur cinq ce qui était maintenant sur la table basse et c’était un objet d’un niveau de menace atomique. J’avais un jour aperçut le soutien-gorge de Rumi en sortant le linge de la sécheuse. Cela m’a laissé un souvenir douloureux et indélébile. Soutien-gorge + fille ÷ par mec = douleur infernale.

\- Ça vas Bossun? On dirait presque que tu vas te mettre à pleurer… Commença Ko.

\- Je… Je… Tu…Nous… Switch! Pleurais-je.

**- _Ochitsuke Bossun!_ (Calme toi!) Nous n’avons qu’à brûler l’alibi de notre crime d’être née homme.**

\- Ochistuke Switch! Tu veux nettement te débarrasser d’une réalité fondamentale! M’écriais-je. Paniquant moi aussi.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous avez le mec à crier comme ça? C’est ça qui vous dérange? Ko désigna le soutien-gorge sur la table basse. Je peux mettre cette chose ailleurs.

\- Ne sous-estime pas cette chose, elle retient la féminité et le fantasme des hommes avec seulement deux bretelles…

\- Si se soutien-gorge vous rends si nerveux, je peux le mettre plus loin.

Sans attendre notre réponse, Ko s’empara du vêtement et alla le suspendre sur le crochet prêt de Flagrance, sa crosse de hockey.

**\- Je crois que c’est encore pire… ٩(× ×)۶**

\- C’est clair. On dirait un drapeau de guerre… Pleurais-je.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qui vous met dans cet état, c’est certainement la preuve que quelqu’un à essayer de m’étouffer pendant mon sommeil. Et puis, revenons sur le sujet de mes seins, je crois que quelque chose cloche vraiment. Vous voyez, c’est comme du pudding qui s’agite quand tu les touches.

Pour nous faire une démonstration, Ko agrippa sa poitrine et la souleva. Je crus que j’allais mourir.

\- HAAAAAAA! Ne fais pas ce genre de truc! Je m’excuse d’être un homme Himeko! _Gomen, gomen!_

J’entendis le bruit d’une boîte de mouchoir. Je me tournai vers Switch et remarquai qu’il s’essuyait discrètement le nez. Je compatis avec lui.

\- C’est Ko!

\- Ouais _Ko_ nnard, tu as mis Switch K.O!

Avant que nous puissions nous remettre de nos émotions, un coup fut frappé sur à la porte.

\- Entrée! Cria Ko.

**\- Bossun, le drapeau de guerre!**

\- Haaa!

Je me levais et fonçai vers le fameux soutien-gorge, que je cachai dans sous mon t-shirt. Il s’en fut moins une, car l’invité entra dans la pièce une seconde plus tard.

\- Bonjour, je suis désolé de vous déranger, j’aurais une demande pour le Sket-dan.

\- Viens t’assoir Teppei! Le convia Ko avec enthousiasme, reconnaissant l’invité.

\- Hum. _Arigatou._ Lui sourit le garçon.

Le joueur de basketball prit place sur le sofa. Essayant de faire comme si ne n’avait pas une bombe de cacher sur moi, je vins me rassoir sur le tatami devant notre invité.

 **\- Alors, Teppei-kun, que pouvons-nous faire pour toi?** Demanda Switch. Je fus heureux que sa voix informatique soit neutre, car je ne crois pas que nous aurions verbalement paraitre calme….

\- Et bien, depuis quelques temps, c’est difficile pour les clubs de sport de recruter des joueurs. Il se trouve que nous avons deux joueurs malades pour la pratique de ce soir et je suis venu vous demandez si vous ne pouviez pas venir les remplacer.

Ko sauta littéralement sur ses pieds.

\- Ho! Se serait formidable! S’enthousiasma-t-il.

\- Je ne veux pas te paraitre impolie, Onizuka-san, mais vous sommes une équipe de garçons, es-tu certaine que tu veuille jouer avec nous? S’excusa timidement Teppei.

\- Tu veux mon poing sur ta tronche mec !?

\- Hein? S’étouffa le pauvre jeune homme.

\- Du calme Ko! M’écriai-je, voyant flamboyer son aura d’Onihime. Je m’adressai à Teppei. Ne t’inquiète pas. Ça ira, laisse-nous t’aider.

\- D’accord, je vous laisser gérer! Merci infiniment. Nous commençons dans dix minutes dans le gym quatre.

**\- Nous y serons.**

\- Ouais! On va tous défoncer! S’exclama Ko, vraiment trop content.

Teppei me jeta un regard interrogateur, un peu effrayé. Je lui répondis par un haussement d’épaule rassurant. Ça ne pouvait pas ne pas bien aller, hein?


End file.
